Journal of Memories
by lilRamenNsushiNinja
Summary: When Naruto moves to a new school, he makes new friends and he mets Sasuke. They both discover they love each other. But when Naruto and his twin brother, Kyuubi, go missing and only Naruto returns, what will Sasuke do? YAOI! SASUNARU! No like-y no read-y
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Naruto stood outside his new school. He swallowed and took a hesitant step forward.

He really didn't want to go inside. The building looked too...intimidating. He felt like he was being laughed at right now. He walked into the reception and was surprised to see none other than Kakashi Hatake. As soon as Naruto saw the silver haired man he wanted to run to hills. But instead he froze mid-step with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, hello Naruto, how are you?" Kakashi asked and smiled-well Naruto thought he was smiling, he couldn't tell because the mask he wore on the bottom half of his face.

"Kakashi? Y-you're th-the-"

"What your headmaster? Yes. Yes, I Am." he replied and started to walk over to the stunned blonde.

Naruto saw him moved and ran for the door. He was just inches from the door when a hand grabbed the collar of his black school shirt, "No! No way in hell that you're my headmaster! No, there's no way!"

"Now, now! Don't judge a book by its cover-"

"I'm not! I've known you for years! I know exactly what you're like!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out of the man's steel grip.

"Aw, come on Naruto! You'll love me as your headmaster!"

"Noooo!"

Previously:

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep, be-

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" grumbled the half awake blonde. He groaned, 'First day back, great!' he thought sarcastically.

The boy stretched and looked around his room. Orange painted the Walls and his carpet was a light blue colour. His desk sat opposite his bed on the left nearer the window with had thin, dark blue curtains framed the window that looked out at the never ending houses and streets.

Naruto got up and walked to his desk and picked up a picture frame of his late godfather. He missed the old pervert. Jiraya was always there to comfort Naruto no matter what he was doing or where he was. Jiraya had been the closed thing to a father the boy had ever had. And now he was gone. Forever.

His grip tightened on the wooden frame as a single tear slid slowly down his tan cheek, "Why did it have to happen to you?" he said as tears splashed onto the glass of the picture frame. As Naruto wiped away the tears with one hand he used the other hand to put the picture down. His hand lingered over the picture for a second, before he went to the bathroom to relive himself and head down stairs to the kitchen.

There was a note attached to the fridge. It was from Tsunade. It read:

_Dear brat,_

_I had to leave early so I didn't have time to make your lunch. Some stupid paper work to do finish and Shizune will kill me if I don't get it done._

_Tsunade._

_P.S. You better not be late for school today or you will regret the day you set foot on this earth._

He almost laughed at his nickname Tsunade gave him, "Old hag." he said.

He crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin. He poured a glass of orange juice and put toast in the toaster.

Knock, knock, knock.

He peeked through the kitchen door.

He never got visitors unless he knew they were coming over. He got a few visits after Jiraya's death but it had died down a few weeks after his godfather's funeral.

Naruto walked to the door and waited a second before opening it.

He saw flash of brown and red before being crushed in a spin snapping hug, "I've been so bloody lonely without you at school! I only had Shino to keep me company!" said the brunette, "I came over as soon as possible to make sure you we're going to ditch me!"

"K-Kiba! I c-can't b-breath!" Naruto gasped.

Kiba, noticing that he was actually nearly killing his best friend and let go, Kiba frowned, concern filling his face, "have you been okay?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Y-yeah."

Kiba thought hard for a moment before pulling Naruto into another hug. But this hug was different; it wasn't a bone crushing hug but a comforting and caring hug.

Naruto smiled and pulled away, "I'm fine really, I just need to adjust, you know?"

Kiba nodded and walked into the house.

There were bouquets of flowers and cards that had messages like; 'he's in a better place' and 'sorry for your loss.'

"Yeah-Uh-excuse the smell, it's the amount of flowers in here." Naruto said apologetically.

Kiba nodded, "S'alright."

Naruto led the way into the kitchen to collect his toast as Kiba took off his shoes and dumped his bag near the door, "How's Tsunade? She must have been really upset."

"Yeah, they were brother and sister." Naruto said almost robotically, after swallowing a bite of toast.

Kiba nodded.

Naruto wasn't energetic like he used to- Kiba expected that but he was starting to sound like Shino. It wasn't natural for Naruto be emotionless, "Naruto, I'm here for you. No matter what I'll be here if you need to talk to me. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

Naruto smiled his old, signature smile for the first time as he washed out his glass, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna get changed, you can watch TV if you want." Naruto said while exciting the kitchen.

"Cool."

Naruto got changed into his school uniform; a White shirt, black and red diagonally striped tie, black jumper, black trousers and a red blazer.

He looked in the mirror. The uniform fitted him perfectly and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He had left out the top two button of his shirt and his blazer was unbuttoned. Just like he always did. But there was something wrong with his reflection.

'I look-', he walked closer to the mirror and his eyes widened.

He had red marks around his eyes and his usually tan skin was paler than usual. He even looked a bit thinner. No wonder Kiba looked at concerned.

Naruto frowned and went to the bathroom and washed his face, he looked at his wet face in the mirror above the sink.

His eyes that were colour of the sky and his bright blonde hair stood out but there one main feature that stood out; the three whisker-like scars that were engraved on his cheeks. Naruto never knew how he got them he just thought they had magically appeared when he was little but as he grew older he began to question Jiraya and it wasn't until two years ago that he found out; he had been kidnapped when he was about two and held hostage. They had tortured him and gave him the scars. Jiraya had said that his brain had kind of erased the horrific memory from his mind in some form of protection. Jiraya had told Naruto that he would wake up hearing him scream and when he would ask the two year old what was wrong, Naruto always said; "it was a nightmare, but I can't remember it". Then he would start crying.

Naruto felt more tears filling his eyes at the thought of his former godfather but wiped them away before they fell.

He went to his room and started packing his bag.

"Hey, Naruto! We better get going if you want to get to school on time." Kiba yelled from downstairs.

"Right, I'll be right down" Naruto replied. He stuffed all his books in his bag and put his arms through the straps. He ran down the stairs while trying to put his shoes on and he would've fell if Kiba hadn't caught him in time.

Kiba had the exact same uniform except he didn't wear his tie. He had said that he didn't like wearing them because he thought they look stupid, but Naruto knew that it was because he couldn't tie them.

"Be careful! You nearly took me down with you!" He yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naurto said as they walked out of the door. He locked the door and they were about to walk down the street when Naruto's next door neighbour called on him.

Naruto jogged up to the girl, "Yeah?"

The girl had long brown hair and green eyes, and she was smiling kindly at him but there was pity in that smile, "Well, because Jiraya is no longer here, I was worried so," she held out a container, "Here, take this, it's your lunch."

Naruto smiled at her, "You didn't need to, I was going to buy lunch at the school! You shouldn't be worrying about me!" but he took the container anyway.

"No, no! I wanted to."

"Okay, thanks!" He hugged her and the girls face went bright pink.

"Naruto, come on! We're going to have to run if you don't stop flirting with her!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto let go of her and turned to Kiba, "Shut up, Dog-breath! I wasn't even flirting with her, I was giving her a hug and thanking her for giving me lunch cause she's a nice person and..." he said as he stormed over to his so called friend while waving his fists angrily.

* * *

><p>Naruto was about to walk out of his English class when his teacher Iruka called on him and beckoned him over. His teacher had waited until all of the students were out and closed his door. Iruka walked towards Naruto, "I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto and I want to let you know that you can talk to me when ever you want and about anything. Any problems you have, I'll be right here for you. Whether it's about school or personal matters, I just wanted you to know that."<p>

Iruka had said before getting ready for his next class.

Naruto had just about to walk out of his class when Iruka had stopped him to say; "Also, if you don't feel comfortable talking to me, which I hope is not the case then, any member of staff is willing to help you, okay?"

Naruto had thanked him and went straight to his locker.

Naruto sighed as he closed his locker after grabbing his Biology books and heading to his biology class on the second floor, which he was now late for.

He really didn't want to go but he had no choice, he couldn't skip he would be in deep trouble and it wasn't because he would get caught. It would be the fact of who his next teacher was.

As soon as he walked through the door of his fourth class he regretted it. His teacher, Orichimaru, was very creepy and he loved embarrassing, annoying, he loved to humiliate him-to get any negative reaction out of Naruto just for kicks. But most of all he hated Naruto.

Orichimaru had his back to the door and was looking at one of the student's book, most likely checking the students work. He got on his hands and knees and began crawling to his seat in the hope of not being seen by one of the devil's spawn. But his hope was shattered when someone tripped over him and dropped everything that had been in his hands, "Next time when you're crawling on the ground, watch where you're going, Naruto!"

Naruto could have just jumped out of the window and died or slit his throat or happily be mauled to death by a pack of wolves or been bitten by a poisonous snake because they all would have been better than what was coming.

"Oh, Naruto, you are back. How nice of you to arrive at my class half an hour late and grace us with your presence." he said which made some of the students snigger, "How is your dear godfather and my brother, Jiraya, doing?" he asked with a smirk that made babies cry, old people cry and the devil run away in fear.

Naruto got up and turned around slowly to look directly at the evil, yellow eyes that belonged to none other than Orichimaru himself, "Jiraya is dead. He's been dead for over a week." Naruto replied with no emotion in his voice.

Orichimaru's smirk fell and was turned into a fake frown, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. My poor, poor brother," he said with the corners of his mouth tilting upwards as he talked, "Do they know how he died?"

This was the question everybody thought. Everyone wanted to know the answer.

Naruto was silent.

Everybody was whispering and texting the latest 'gossip' to their friends.

Suddenly Naruto turned around and glared at the floor, his hands forming into shaking fists.

Something clear fell to the floor. Tears. One single tear was followed by anther and another, until they were pouring from the blue eyes and flowing down the scarred tan cheeks.

Ten minutes, now had past with nothing but silence and tears hitting the floor.

"Naruto." Kiba got out of his seat and wrapped an arm around his best friend. Kiba guided Naruto towards the exit of the class room.

Orichimaru wasn't smirking he was frowning but inside he was grinning like a maniac.

They were about to go outside when Naruto turned around and again looked directly at Orichimaru and said, "No, they don't know how he died. And I'll throw this in that may make you to leave me the hell alone," he said as he broke away from Kiba and walked right up to the teacher. He was inches away from each others faces and Naruto was looking at Orichimaru with eyes that no one had ever thought the happy-go-lucky blonde could posses. He raised his fist and let it collide with the old snake's face, "Heartless bastard!" he spat before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

"Let me go, you pervert!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged down a corridor by his shirt collar.

Kakashi only shook his head, "Only until you stop trying to run away."

"Okay, okay, I won't run away!" Naruto said, "I won't run away, I won't run away!"

"You promise?" Kakashi said as he leaned closer to the blue eyed boy.

Naruto nodded his head and Kakashi let go. As soon as Naruto was sure the hand had left his collar he ran for it, 'Heh, heh sucker!' he thought as he ran down the corridor. He thought he was going to actually get away but he was soon knocked to the ground by a student. The brunette sat on the yelling blonde's back.

"Thank you, Neji." Kakashi thanked.

Students were gathering at the doors of the classrooms to see who was yelling and were shocked to see one of their fellow students sitting on a very scared Naruto, "You need to get off of me! You don't understand! That guy is crazy!" Naruto turned his head so he could see Neji.

He had the same black shirt on and black trousers and green and red stripped tie but he was wearing his green blazer and Naruto wasn't. Neji also had long hair and pale skin.

Neji looked at the blonde from the corner of his very pale eyes and glared.

Naruto swallowed and remained quiet until Kakashi reached them.

"Naruto, I see you have met the year captain for you your year, Neji this is Naruro Uzumaki, a new student."

Neji got up and Naruto followed him. He dusted off his trousers and looked at Neji and smiled like if he hadn't just been rugby tackled to the ground and sat on by the boy, "Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same about you." Neji said before turning to walk back to his classroom.

Naruto stood with his mouth open in shock before he snapped of his shock, "Well, he's nice." he said sarcastically while he followed the silver haired man to his office.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head as they entered the office. It was a large and bright office; the light walls and carpet made it look bigger and there was a desk in front of some beige windows with a computer chair behind it. Naruto took one of the seats across from where Kakashi was sitting. He smiled at Naruto as he took out Naruto's timetable and a map for the school, "You'll get an interval and lunch like you did at your last school, school rules are on the back of your timetable and hopefully with enough common sense you won't ever be back in here for anything bad, okay?"

Naurto nodded, "Yeah."

"If you have any problems or questions for me then I suggest you come to either me or any member of staff. For this week you'll have a personal _tour_ guide," Kakashi said as he opened the door and came back with what Naruto guessed was his tour guide.

"Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said, gesturing between black haired boy and Naruto, "Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at the boy. They were total opposites; Sasuke had pale skin, dark eyes and he was probably taller than Naruto by a couple of inches and his black hair that was shaped like a-

"Duck's butt!" the blonde thought aloud.

Kakashi chocked on his laughter.

Sasuke was glaring at the blonde while he thought Naruto looked like a complete idiot-well Sasuke thought everyone looked like idiot but he just looked like a-

"Dobe."

Naruto stood up-knocking the chair over as he did-and stormed up to Sasuke. The raven glared as the blonde entered his personal space, "What'd you say, teme?"

"I believe I said: 'dobe'."

Naruto growled and was about to turned around to yell at Kakashi when a hand grabbed his chin and made him face another person that had entered the room.

At first Naruto thought it was Sasuke but this boys hair was shorter and he actually smiled, "I like this one, better than the last one. He's more...he's..."

"Annoying? Stupid? Idiotic?" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto would have turned around to yell at him if it wasn't for the steel grip on his chin. Instead he growled and glared at the boy in front of him, daring him to insult him.

The boy thought for a moment before finally, he said: "much better looking than the rest. I like him. I wonder if he's a submissive one in the relation-"

"EHH?" Naruto's eyes widened and he stumbled away, falling to the floor taking the second chair across from Kakashi's desk with him, 'D-d-did he j-just s-say-' Naruto thought, 'Was he -going to say t-that I was-'

"He's a bit clumsy and stupid as well but they could come in handy." the boy said, still smiling.

Kakashi grinned, "Naruto, this is Sai, another student at the school. I'm sure you'll all be able to become friends, Hm?"

"W-what-?"

"Now, Naruto if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way, Sasuke take him to class, and make sure he gets there on time. I don't care what method you use..."

"Bye, Blondie." Sai said as he practically skipped out of the office.

"Get up, dobe." Sasuke said in the same bored tone.

Naruto grabbed his bag and slung it around his shoulders, 'There is no WAY I will be friends with him! Even if he WAS the last person on earth!' he thought and nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the corridors.

"You speak Japanese too huh, teme?"

Sasuke gave looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah."

"How?"

Sasuke looked away from the blonde, wishing he would shut up, "I used to live there, and my family are Japanese."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really? That's so cool I don't know if my parents were Japanese but my aunt Tsunade is I think! I'll have to ask her…but my old guardian Jiraya used to speak-"

Sasuke turned to the blonde, wondering why he had stopped talking. He was a little shock to see a sad but happy look in his eyes, "Yeah, Jiraya had taught me to speak Japanese, he spoke it all the time." He smiled sadly at the raven.

"Am I right in say he has…passed?" Sasuke asked, knowing what it was like to lose someone close to you.

"Yeah, not long ago actually, it's kind of a reason why I'm here."

"I'm sorry for you loss, I know exactly how you feel."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake it.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he shook the blonde's hand.

The bell rang and students filled the corridor just after the two boys introduced themselves. Naruto noted that it was like his old school; jam-packed full of students. The only difference was that it wasn't glares he got from other kids but curious glances as they passed by him.

Some even smiled.

Naruto smiled back, 'I think I'm starting to like this school.' He thought.

He looked to where Sasuke was and panicked when he wasn't there. He looked around and cursed, "Where'd that teme go?"

How was he supposed to go around the school? He would get lost without his 'tour guide' and there was no way he was going to ask Sai to show Naruto around. He scared Naruto out too much with his creepiness. 'Who know what he would do to me!' he thought and shivered even thinking about it.

Just then a bunch of girly squeals and giggles caught his attention. He walked to where the girlish noises were coming from and burst out laughing.

They all turned to him.

Sasuke looked somewhat relieved and pissed of at the same time, relieved because Naruto might be able to save him and pissed off because Naruto was laughing at him. He attempted to escape from the fan girls trying to attach their bodies to Sasuke's own.

"Who's the blond kid?"

"He's kind of hot."

"Sasuke's much hotter!"

"Isn't he the one that Neji sat on?"

"Why's he laughing?"

Naruto gasped for air and looked at Sasuke. He was about to ask; "Why would they want to attach themselves to a teme like you?" but he burst out laughing again before he even got the first word out. He slapped his thigh as he doubled over in laughter. He gasped for air, "C-can't b-b-breathe!" he said between laughter.

"What's so funny, Blondie?"

Naruto was so caught up in his laughter that he took a while to realise the arm snaking around his waist was getting lower and lower until it reached his rear end, "GAH!" he said as he felt a nip and jumped away, his red as a tomato, "Sai, what-why were you doing that?"

Sai smiled and ignore the question and instead said, "You look cute when you're embarrassed like that."

Naruto blushed harder and backed away right into one of the fan-girls. She fell over and he whipped around to help her up, "Oh-I-I'm so sorry!"

Her hair was bubble gum pink and her green eyes glittered with tears.

"I-I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! Don't cry!" he said as he kind of bowed and bent over apologetically, with his head facing the ground, hiding his face.

"It's o-okay! No need to apologise!" she replied quickly.

He straightened up and scratched the back of his head, "N-no I should! I wasn't watching where I was-"

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked to see a girl with long light blond hair and light blue eyes, "You don't need to apologise to a big fore-headed girl like her!"

"Shut up, Ino! At least my name doesn't mean pig!"

"What? She doesn't have a big forehead and if you think your names bad, my name means fishcake! Pretty weird, huh?" Naruto replied with a slight blush as he scratched his cheek.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

Naruto looked after Sasuke, "I better get going, don't want to be late for my first day! Maybe I'll see you later!" he said as he left.

Ino and Sakura waved and giggled.

"Bye, Sexy!" Sai called.

Naruto blushed and glared at the boy before going around a corner.

"What've you got?" Sasuke asked him.

He didn't bother to look at Naruto as he let the door swing back and slam into the blonde's face.

"OW! T-t-t-that hurt! What'd you do that for?" he said as he held his face.

"What've you got?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto growled. 'That fucking bastard, letting the door hit my face and on PURPOSE! And I thought we had kind of made up back there!'

'I'm going to kill him!' the other voice yelled.

'He's dead!' he agreed mentally.

Naruto looked at his timetable, "Maths, room 10. What've you got?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

"What does 'Hn' mean? That's not an answer!" Naruto said as he walked in front of Sasuke, making him stop.

Sasuke glared at the blonde who had stood in front of him, "Get out the way, dobe."

Naruto growled again and stood his ground, "No!"

Sasuke's glared at him, threatening to evaporate the blonde but Naruto didn't even blink, 'either he has guts or he's just plain stupid.' Sasuke thought angrily, "Move." He commanded.

Naruto crossed his arms and straightened up. He leaned forward so he was inches from Sasuke's face, "No!"

"You're going to regret saying that." Sasuke growled.

Naruto had barely enough time to reply before he was picked up and thrown over Sasuke's shoulder, "Ah! T-teme put me down! Why are you-?"

"Kakashi said any method to get you to class on time, dobe." he replied while Naruto banged his fists on the back.

"B-b-but you can't listen to that pervert-ah!" Naruto said Sasuke nearly dropped him to pick up the blonde's bag.

"Quit squirming, dobe." Sasuke walked up the stairs, "I'll drop you."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and continued to thump his back with his fists and kick his legs, "Put me down, put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Naruto sat down in an empty seat next to a window that looked out at the school gates. He rested his chin on his hands and looked to the front of the classroom. He could feel the curious stares of students as they sat down at their seats and waited for the teacher. Naruto had been almost late but had made it in time because of Sasuke, but what he didn't understand was;

'Where the hell is the teacher?' he thought.

He looked around the classroom; there was Trigonometry, Pythagoras and a whole load of other maths posters.

Naruto kind of laughed internally, '_Maths_ posters, really? I never even knew they existed.' He thought with a slight smile on his lips.

He turned his head towards the window and soaked in the sun that warmed his face. He felt as though the sun could understand his loss and the suns rays were somewhat comforting to him. He closed his eyes and slouched in his chair in a relaxed manor.

He had noticed the students had gotten quieter. 'Maybe the teacher decided to show his face.' He thought and smiled softly.

He didn't, though notice the person sitting next to him and starring at him.

But he had a felling someone was starring at him so he peeled one eye open slightly and noticed he didn't know the person, 'I best not be rude.' He opened bother of his eyes and grinned, "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!"

The man thought of a split second before smirking evilly.

Naruto inched away from the man but he moved forward, 'He's kind of creepy.'

'No, shit Sherlock.' And other voice said sarcastically.

'Hey, quit the name calling, anyway who invited you into _my_ head.'

'Idiot, I am you!'

Genma watched, not knowing that Naruto was arguing with himself, and clicked his fingers, "Kakashi, told me about you! I'm Shiranui Genma."

Naruto snapped out of his unfinished, internal argument and looked at the man with surprise, "He did?"

"Oh, yeah! He warned me about you! You're also the very clumsy and hot blonde Sai mentioned!"

"WHAT?" Naruto said as he tried to leap away from the man but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "What else did that Sai-bugger say? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Is it true?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "What?"

The man smiled slightly leaned to Naruto's ear, "That you're submissive?"

Naruto took his time to process the question before he fully understood it and he jumped back and pressed his back onto the window, blushing slightly, "What?" he squeaked.

It was Genma's time to be confused, "Your gay right?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, "N-no! I-I'm straight!"

'Well, you've never went out with someone so how can you know?' the voice argued.

'SHUT UP!' he thought in reply, 'I just know, all right?'

"Oh." Disappointment crossed Genma's face, "I was hoping to hook Sasuke up with someone but…"

Naruto was again confused then he gasped, "Y-y-you were t-trying to s-set me up S-S-S-S-Sasuke?" He whispered in case some of his fan girls heard, not wanting them to know in case they went psycho on him. He didn't want to deal with psycho fan girls.

Genma grinned and stood up. He walked to the front of the class as Naruto slowly sat back down.

As Genma started the class Naruto couldn't stop his thoughts from going back to Genma's words;

"_I was hoping to hook Sasuke up with someone but…"_

Naruto shook his head, dispelling the thought.

'There's no way I'm hooking up with that teme!' he thought angrily.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

Sasuke walked down the half empty corridors. He had his hands in his pockets. He was headed to the boys toilets for one very important reason; to escape his pure evil fan girls who would probably have the strength to send a lion with it's tail between it legs if it said anything bad about their 'precious' Sasuke. Sasuke glared and shivered at the thought of being surrounded by fan girls for the rest of his life.

'No, wonder I hate girls!' he thought as he walked into the boys toilets.

He was greeted by the sound of someone throwing up and several curses.

"Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't-!" a panicked and familiar voice chanted.

"Naruto, is that you?" Sasuke called.

After some more throwing up and a toilet being flushed the blonde poked his head out of a cubical with a paper towel covering his mouth. He looked paler.

"Sasuke," He greeted weakly before his eyes widened and his head disappeared. He threw up again.

Sasuke dropped his school bag and went to the cubical to see Naruto on his shaky knees and his hands clutching the toilet seat. His head hung low and his breaths were shaky, "Shit…"

He looked so fragile and vulnerable. Sasuke felt an overwhelming need to help the boy, "Naruto, what happened?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked shakily but there was a hint of something in it.

'Embarrassment' Sasuke thought.

"Escaping fan girls," Sasuke stated and hesitantly and awkwardly patted Naruto's back for comfort.

Naruto nodded and went back to quietly chanting; "Don't think about it! Don't think-!"

Sasuke looked away, to give him some privacy. He continued to rub and pat his back.

Naruto coughed and wiped his mouth his the paper towel, "Dissecting sheep eye-"

He threw up at the thought, "Shit!"

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto laughed bitterly, "Never been able to stand the sight of blood. I either faint or…" he gestured to the toilet, "Throw up like there's no tomorrow." He smiled weakly as he started to get up.

Sasuke help him up and flushed the toilet. He grabbed Naruto's bag and turned to see Naruto at the sink washing his face and his hands that were also covered in what_ had_ been in his stomach. Naruto to in a shaky breath and went to get more paper towels. He dried his face and hands, "I think I'm done know."

Sasuke nodded, "Want me to take you to the nurse?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I'll be alright." He said as they excited the toilet.

Sasuke frowned before going into his bag and bringing out a bottle of unopened water, "Here." He said and he threw it at the blonde, who caught it.

"Thanks." He smiled and he took a few sips of it.

"No problem."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. 'Kiba,' He thought sadly. He frowned.

It's felt like ages since he saw the brunette. This has been the longest he has never spoken to Kiba.

'I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's not worrying about me.' Naruto smiled inside, 'My best friend. I miss him. I'll call him, but when?'

Sasuke noticed the blonde's change in mood, "You alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and dug around in his pockets. He found the object and dialled a number he'd known off by heart.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously walking closer to the boy.

Naruto pressed the green button and heard it ring. It picked up on the second ring.

"What do you want, mum? I'm in class right now!" Kiba's angry voice whispered, "I would be dead right now if I hadn't put it on-!"

"Kiba," Naruto said to stop his rant.

It worked for a while, "Naruto!" he yelled.

Naruto held back a laugh as he heard Ibiki's-his old maths teacher-furious voice and a door slam, "Well done, idiot! I got sent out of class because of you!"

"And by Ibiki I would guess." Naruto replied and burst out laughing he held the phone away from his ear when Kiba started yelling at him.

Naruto felt the contents of his stomach rise again and put the phone back to his ear, "Wait a minute please!"

Naruto threw his phone at Sasuke who caught it.

"Naruto? Naruto, you bastard! Answer me right now-"

"Can't you shut up, your worse than him." Sasuke said calmly as he put it on speaker.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Naruto's phone? You've kidnapped him haven't you! You fucking asshole-"

"I haven't kidnapped him, idiot, he is currently throwing up-"

"Don't tell me he's pregnant! You got him pregnant haven't you?" Kiba yelled angrily, "No one gets my best friend pregnant without my permission-!"

"I don't know if you already know this but, He's a GUY! He can't get pregnant! I don't even like children, there disgusting creatures that shit and eat all day!"

The phone was snatched away from the raven by a blushing Naruto, "Kiba, stop being stupid and quit annoying Sasuke!"

"Oh, Sassssuke is it?" He said, "Hello, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at the phone, wondering what type of hyperactive alien creature was on the other side of the phone. He narrowed his eyes at the phone, "Hn."

"I'm Kiba!" He said cheerfully, "Look Naruto it was great talking to you but I need to go, say 'hi' to Tsunade for me. Chat to you later! Bye, Sasuke!"

"Your friend is-"

"Crazy? Just wait till you meet him in person." Naruto said after the bell for lunch rang.

Sasuke nodded and picked up his bag and they walked out.

"Lunch! I'm starving!"

"I wouldn't eat too much, if I were you." Sasuke said, "You could be sick again."

"Nah, I'll be fine!" Naruto said as he ran down the corridor.

Sasuke stood in the hallway and watched him before yelling when he got near the end of the corridor, "Oi, dobe! Wrong way!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

"Granny, I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he closed the door and kicked off his shoes. He threw his bag next to the door and walked sluggishly towards the kitchen to greet Tsunade. She smiled at him.

"Hello, brat, how'd school go?" he said as Naruto collapsed Ono the sofa.

He let out a sigh, "You could have told me Kakashi was the headmaster," he grumbled as got up reluctantly and went to the fridge. Tsunade was about to reply but Naruto continued, "'How did school go?' Well minus Kakashi, that creep Sai and Sasuke-bastard then I would say today went perfect!" the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tsunade just smiled, "Glad to see you're making new friends."

Naruto growled in reply and to his bedroom upstairs.

He walked past a door on the way there. He hesitated before knocking on the door, "Hey, that's me home." He said quietly to the person on the other side.

He waited for a reply, but as usual the living creature that occupied the room didn't answer. Naruto sighed and continued walking towards his bedroom.

He threw open his door and threw him self onto his new bed, 'What was _his _problem?' he thought after he heard a loud 'thump' followed by a quiet, sadistic and rough laugh, 'I don't even want to know _what_ he is doing!'

After a while of staring at the clock on his bed stand and listening to more strange and disturbing noises coming from the room next to his, he decided that he would go looking around the new town he lived in.

He rolled off of his bed and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans along with a black t-shirt and his favourite orange hooded jumper that Jiraya had gotten him when he first went to high school. He ran a hand throw his hair as he grabbed his phone and some money. He jogged down the hall and stopped at the door again, he knocked lightly, and said "I'm going out, do you need anything?'

He waited.

Again….no one replied.

He shook his head and jumped down the stairs and yelled to Tsunade, "I'm going out. I've got my phone with me if you need to cal!"

He shoved his trainers on and before he shut the door but he could hear her voice yelling back; "Just don't get into trouble, you brat, I don't want to clean up your mess…."

He chuckled and walked down the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked; his head full of thoughts. He sighed as looked up at the sun. He raised a hand to block some of the light from blinding him.

Naruto smiled.

He had been walking to find some sort of place for him, someplace where he could go to sort out his problems and to think. Naruto had a place back at his old home where Naruto went to think. That was his special place. He had always gone on lonely walks or even just gazing up at the stars that scattered across the sky at night or just to watch the sun sets that cast a warm glow back at his old village. As much as he loved the sun, Naruto loved the night better. It was quieter, yes. But Naruto knew it was because no one was there to watch him. No one could judge him. No one could hate him.

Naruto found a grassy hill with a perfect view of the sky and he sat down, 'The sun sure is beautiful,' he thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He lay back and looked up at the warm sky; watching the clouds that were turning a pink-orange colour.

He laughed quietly, shaking his head, 'Jiraya would just laugh at me if he saw me like this…getting all emotional.'

A light, gentle wind blew at Naruto's hair softly, his smile widened slightly at the feeling of the warm but cold wind that caressed his face.

He lay there quietly, occasionally laughing to himself at nice memories or frowning at sad ones.

He pulled out his phone and looked through the pictures on his phone. There were pictures of him and Kiba, ones of just Naruto that Kiba had taken, there was even a few of Naruto and Kiba sleeping with drool dribbling down their chins. He went into the videos next and found a few of him and Kiba fooling around; Kiba climbing onto a statue and nearly falling off it, Naruto running around like crazy and climbing up a tree and falling. There was one of Kiba drawing on Naruto's face when he was sleeping on a train to a football match they went to see, and then one of Naruto eating about 20 bowls of ramen and throwing up after it.

But there was one that caught Naruto's eye and he watched it in horror. It was Naruto getting beat up by a couple of kids just last year. He remembered that fight. He had beaten the shit out of one of the kids but then someone had spotted an opening and held him from behind as the others used him like a punching bag.

'One of then must've filmed it…' he thought bitterly as the camera zoomed in closer to show a pair of blue eyes full of hatred, anger and pain.

He could hear the boys taunts and laughs like it was just yesterday; 'You're weak!' 'Come on, is that all you've got Blondie?' he thought at the exact same time they were said in the video. He grimaced at the end when he heard a bone snap and a scream.

The screen went black. It had finished. But he didn't need watch to know what happened next. He knew exactly how it ended without the need of a recap. He gripped his phone in anger and glared at the blank screen.

He yelped as he heard a grunt from behind him.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto jumped to his feet to greet the raven behind him, "H-how long have you been here?" he asked quickly.

"A while." Sasuke replied shortly, eyeing the panicked blonde.

"H-how much of that d-did you see?"

Sasuke looked at the blue eyes in front of him, "Enough for me to guess it wasn't your bone breaking."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and clenched his empty fist, "You're quite the guesser." He growled.

Sasuke smirked, "I can tell it's not you screaming, I experienced that today."

Naruto glared at him, "Shut up, teme!"

"Idiot."

"Sasuke-bastard."

"Loser."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You've already said that, dobe." Sasuke replied, a hint of triumph in his voice. But inside he was relieved that the blonde had relaxed a bit and was back to his annoying self instead of being serious.

Naruto crossed his arms and was about to yell at Sasuke when his phone rang, "Hello?" he paused then said into the phone, "Oh, Hey, old-hag!"

Sasuke scoffed at the name of whoever was on the other side.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M NOT OLD!" a very loud voice yelled causing Naruto to hold the phone at arms length, the voice erupting with annoyance, "GET HOME, DINNER'S READY!"

Naruto brought the phone back to his ear before Tsunade hung, "Uh-T-Tsunade? C-could I invite a-um-f-friend over?"

Sasuke gave the blonde a puzzled expression.

Tsunade paused, 'A friend?' she thought before answering with, "I suppose so."

"Thank, granny you're the best!" he hung up before she could burst his eardrum.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked with a raised black eyebrow.

Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke on the head, the Uchiha glaring at the cheerful blonde, "Just follow me."

Before Sasuke could reply the blonde went running off. The Uchiha smirked at his energetic dobe of a friend-

'A…._friend_,' he thought.

He looked at Naruto as he jogged backwards to tell Sasuke to; "hurry up!"

"Dobe," he muttered under his breath as he ran to catch up with his new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

"I'm back!" Naruto called as he pushed a very reluctant and awkward Sasuke through the door.

'No, need to push me!' Sasuke thought and glared at the blonde shutting and locking the door.

There were hurried and light footsteps from another room and then a brown eyed, blonde haired, big chested woman appeared, "Brat," she greeted as she came closer to greet Sasuke, "I'm Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded and took the hand she held out, "Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's new and polite friend, "Nice to meet you, dinner's just been put on the table, and I'll only be a minute."

Naruto nodded as he pushed Sasuke in the direction of the kitchen, "I can move by myself, you know. I don't need you to push me everywhere."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, but you could run away any second or you might even get lost," he said as they enter the nicely lit and decorated dinning room/kitchen.

Naruto finally let Sasuke move by himself as he grabbed a chair and Sasuke sat beside him.

There were four plates.

'Well, there's me, Naruto and Tsunade, that's three. Who's the fourth?' he thought as he stared at the forth plate with a puzzled expression.

Naruto looked at his food, nearly drooling, "It looks great," he said and licked his lips while picking up his knife and fork and started to dig in.

Tsunade walked in and she smiled, "Well, now that everyone is here…." She said as a figure moved into the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but mostly shock, 'Naruto? No, it can't be; the dobe is sitting right next to me!'

The new comer had; spiked, blonde hair, just like Naruto's own, he even had the same scars on his cheeks. He looked like he was the same height and build as Naruto as well. Everything was the same; they were like clones or twins of some sort. But there was one difference.

His eyes.

Instead of Naruto's sky blue eyes that held happiness and joy, his were red and black, filled with hatred and anger.

Sasuke wondered for a second, 'He looks the total opposite from Naruto. I can practically feel the hatred radiate from his body. How are they related? He can't possibly be related to Naruto. He just can't! Impossible!'

Tsunade's voice interrupted his thoughts, "This is Sasuke, be nice." She gestured to Sasuke and the boy narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of the boy, his eyes were examining the raven closely and carefully, almost like of he was trying to spot all of the weaknesses and strengths the Uchiha had.

She gave the newcomer a warning look as he sat down across from Sasuke. The boy watched Sasuke with his curious and examining gaze, throughout dinner.

Sasuke ate, trying to forget the other boy that was staring at him.

The boy hadn't even touched his food, but he held the knife in his hand and he watched the light that reflected off of the knife and hit the raven's face. Sasuke looked at him after the light was reflected into one of his black eyes.

The boys held each others challenging gaze for what felt like ages to Sasuke, just waiting for the other to look away. The blonde boy smiled. It wasn't like Naruto's goofy and cheerful smiles; this smile was mischievous, challenging and dangerous. It was almost evil. He hungrily licked his lips as he eyed the shocked raven.

"Kyuubi quit it!" Tsunade warned, not even looking at the boy.

Kyuubi's angry red and black eyes darted to Tsunade aggressively and narrowed, "Make me; 'quit it' you old hag!" he growled challengingly.

Tsuande's angry gaze flickered to the growling boy, "Call me an old hag again and I'll make sure you can't make another sound again,"

Kyuubi growled at Tsunade and bared his teeth at her, "You can't touch me without hurting him and you know that!"

Tsunade glared at the boy and then looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. He was frowning and his eyes held a tiny nit of disappointment, "Kyuubi, please, not in front of Sasuke." He begged.

Kyuubi's eyes landed on Sasuke once again, his smile returned in full force, "Hello, Sasuke," he said, entertained by the tense raven sited across from him, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

Sasuke stiffened at the way Kyuubi said his name. It was weird and made Sasuke shiver.

Kyuubi grinned at Sasuke's reaction, "I'm Naruto's….older twin brother."

Naruto's eyes narrowed playfully, "Don't rub it in, Kyuubi. Besides I like being the younger one…." He waited until Tsuande's back was to them as she cleaned the now empty plates, "I get away with more stuff than you." He whispered.

Kyuubi growled, "Shut up! The only reason you don't get blamed is because you look so damn innocent and you have that stupid trick up your sleeve-what do you call it?"

Naruto grinned cheekily, "Puppy dog eyes."

Sasuke nodded, and smirked, "Puppy dog eyes….really?"

Suddenly Naruto turned to the raven, his eyes wide and sparkling, "Are you making fun of me?" he asked in a shy and innocent voice.

Sasuke's eye twitched as the blonde moved closer to him and the raven inched away.

"Sasuke you've hurt my feelings."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "They won't work on me, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened even more and tears were threatening to fall, "Sasuke you've broke my heart, how will you make up to me now, I'm really hurt" He said as he lay a hand over his heart.

Kyuubi sighed, "Stop before I puke! Seriously, you're acting like a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Naruto yelled; his voice slightly higher than a boy's usually would.

Sasuke got up, "I better be leaving now, I need to get home."

Tsunade turned so she could see the boy leave the table, "Here Sasuke, at least take some dessert home to your family."

Sasuke stiffened at the last word.

"Yeah! You can take some home for your parents, I'm sure they'd love it!" Naruto said as he got up from the table to stand next to the blonde.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he lowered his head, "That won't be necessary, my parents past away years ago, it's just me…."

Naruto's eyes widened along with Tsunade's. Tsunade dried her hands and hugged Sasuke awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry."

"S-sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke pulled away from Tsunade and looked at them apologetically, "its okay, you didn't know. I've been alone for years now, I'm used to it."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at him. She turned to Naruto and Kyuubi, "I want you two to walk him home." She commanded, her hands resting on her hips.

"What? Why?" Kyuubi asked angrily.

Tsunade glared at the boy, "Its dark and I don't want Sasuke walking by himself. If I just send Naruto by himself I wouldn't know if he would be okay-"

"Granny, I'll be fine-" Naruto began but Kyuubi cut him off.

"Fine! I'll go, but for Naruto's sake!" he growled as he stormed past Sasuke, who was now standing by the kitchen door.

"Are you sure?" he asked them.

Tsunade smiled, "Yeah, it's too dark to be walking home by yourself; I don't want you getting hurt."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto out of the kitchen and to the hall where they put their shoes and jackets on.

Sasuke was zipping up his jacket when he heard Kyuubi's voice, "Can you hurry up?"

Sasuke looked at the boy but his eyes were glued to his bare feet, "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he asked. 'Or socks….' He thought as he looked at Kyuubi's bare feet.

Kyuubi just chuckled while saying "Shoes?" in a mocking and questioning manner before the three boys walked out of the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Naruto ran into the library, panting and after being given a "Shhh" from the librarian, he made his way to any section of the library far from the door and picked up a random book and stood there and buried his face into it.

"Dobe." an angry voice growled from behind him.

Naruto tensed and slowly turned to see Sasuke, covered in Naruto's 'What-should-have-been-his-lunch' all over Sasuke's uniform and hair, "Your. Dead."

Naruto's eyes widened, as he closed the book and held it up as a barrier between the angry raven and himself, "S-S-S-S-Sasuke, I-I d-didn't m-m-mean it! I-I-it was an ac-c-c-c-cident!"

But Sasuke didn't want to listen to his excuses and grabbed the trembling and also food-covered blonde by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the library quietly. 'Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!' the blonde chanted, hoping his pleas would reach the livid Uchiha.

Sasuke dragged him to the bathroom and pinned Naruto up against the door, "Dobe."

Naruto held up his hands in defence, "P-please, promise me you won't hurt me t-too bad!"

Sasuke smirked darkly, "Dobe. I can't make promises I might not keep"

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

"I'm disappointed in you two." Kakashi said behind his mask.

There were no replies from the two boys. Naruto was to busy poking his black, bruised eye. He winced from the pain.

Sasuke had now had a dark, evil but pleased air around him. He still had Naruto's lunch still in his hair and some stains on his uniform. Naruto was the same except his skin was sticky because of his drink had gone over him and not Sasuke.

"Naruto, did you apologise to Sasuke?"

"N-no."

Kakashi gave Naruto a look that said 'Well-then-apologise'.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath before he apologised.

Sasuke would have smiled like a maniac if he hadn't been an Uchiha, so instead he just smirked.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked expectantly.

The smirk that had occupied Sasuke's mouth was soon replaced with a frown when he realised what Kakashi want him to do. He glared at the floor, "Sorry, Dob-Naruto."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask and clasped his hands, "Well, now that you two have made up, I would like it if you, Sasuke, would tutor Naruto with his Maths every day after school as he seems to be failing that particular subject..."

"What?" the two shocked boys yelled in sync.

"Good luck!" Kakashi said as he pushed the boys out of his room, "Here are notes to give to your teacher if they question your lack of uniform! Bye, bye!"

The two boys stood out Kakashi's office, still and quiet.

"Well done, Dobe!" Sasuke said angrily as he walked away down the empty corridor.

Naruto ran after the raven, "H-hey wait! I told you I didn't mean it! I apologised, couldn't we just forget about it?"

Sasuke just continued down the corridor, heading to his locker, "Have you got your P.E. kit with you?" he asked.

"Dunno, why?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Hn." he said as he reached unto his pockets to find his keys. His fingers brushed a slim of some sort. He glared as he took his key out of his pocket, covered in Naruto's lunch.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke growled at the blonde before wiping his locker key on a clean spot on his blazer. He got most of it off but there was still some food stuck on it.

"Give it to me, teme."

Sasuke reluctantly but curiously handed his key to the blonde who popped it into his mouth.

"What the he'll? What do you think your doing, Dobe?" the shocked raven yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he took Sasuke's locker key out of his mouth and wiped it clean with a clean part of his shirt, "Cleaning it."

Sasuke grabbed his key away from him and shoved it into his locker and searched. 'Do I have a spare kit?' he wondered as he rummaged around.

"Here." he said as he handed the blonde one of his black P.E. T-shirts and bottoms.

"T-thanks." he said as he took them.

Sasuke locked his locker after he found a black hoodie, dark blue P.E. t-shirt and black bottoms.

They headed to the P.E. changing rooms.

They changed in silence.

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable; Naruto hated silences like these so he really wanted to break the silence but had no idea what to say. He decided to go with what first popped into his head, "What time will go to your house at?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, "How about straight after school?"

Naruto nodded in reply as he put on Sasuke's t-shirt, "GAH!" Naruto yelled, his cry muffled by the material of Sasuke's t-shirt.

"What now, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he turned to see the blonde tangled up in the raven's t-shirt.

"I-I'm a bit stuck!" he said embarrassed.

Sasuke blushed at the sight before him. Sasuke was maybe about a head taller than the blonde so Sasuke's bottoms were too big and also hung low on Naruto's hips and his bare, naturally tanned chest was nice and slightly muscular. His head however was stuck in one of the sleeves and his right arm was hanging out of hole for the neck. Sasuke blushed harder as he saw Naruto struggling to get out of the t-shirt.

"Dobe-" Sasuke managed to say without his voice faltering.

"T-teme? Are you okay?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice.

Sasuke cleared his throat and walked towards Naruto, "Idiot." he tried to get his blonde friend out of the t-shirt "Quit struggling, Dobe!"

Naruto gasped and giggled as Sasuke brushed his skin lightly, "I can't help it! I'm ticklish!" he said as he tried to get away. But as he was trying to escape Sasuke's ticklish touch, his feet had gotten tangled up in his food covered shirt and he fell into Sasuke's arms.

Naruto struggled to get away from Sasuke but he suddenly stopped when he heard Sasuke groan. He pulled at the t-shirt and finally got it off. His blue eyes widened.

Sasuke opened his eyes and they widened at the sight he saw.

Naruto was hovering over Sasuke's body and was dangerously close to Sasuke's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto blushed, "T-teme, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to ask you that, Dobe. You're the one that fell on top of me." the raven replied with a lustful look in his eyes that Naruto hadn't noticed.

Naruto's blush deepened, "Well, it's not like I done it deliberately. I tripped on something and…"

Sasuke wasn't listening to the boy that hovered over him, instead he was watching his pink lips and he licked his own lips hungrily and suddenly he couldn't hold back. He let his lips gently brush the others who had stopped his rambling and was now frozen in shock. Sasuke leaned in deepening the kiss as Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked and rolled so he was on top of Naruto. Naruto was not topping.

No way.

Naruto moaned again which was driving the Uchiha to insanity. He cupped Naruto's cheek with one hand and let the other go to the blonde's hips.

Naruto pulled away for air and so instead went to the Uchiha's pale neck and sucked, bit and then licked until he was sure a red mark would form. He then moved to where Sasuke's shoulder and neck met and bit down on the pale skin which caused the raven hiss at the pain. To return the 'favour', Sasuke bit Naruto's neck and sucked twice as hard. Naruto moaned and gripped the raven's shoulders. Sasuke smirked and went to Naruto's ear, "Looks like Sai was right...for once." he whispered.

Naruto growled, "Shut up, teme! Sai is just a perverted bastard that-" but he was cut off by Sasuke biting his ear. He bit his lip as Sasuke licked his ear to sooth the slight pain there. His breaths came out struggled and desperate.

Sasuke pulled away and looked Naruto in the eyes, his eyes were half open but the blonde could see the pleased, lustful and amused emotions in his black eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked while looking into Naruto's blue lust filled eyes.

Naruto blushed and nodded.

Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde. He licked at naruto's lips, begging for entrance, which the blonde boy happily gave the raven. After Sasuke's tongue had discovered every nook and cranny, the two boys began a battle of dominance. But the Uchiha wasn't going to lose to Naruto so the raven won easily. His hands travelled up the t-shirt Naruto had borrowed and slightly rested just above his tanned hips. Naruto's wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. They pulled back for air and looked at each other with lust filled eyes.

"We should be heading back to class." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned and then pulled the raven closer so that their noses touched, "To hell with our classes!"

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped copying what Asuma, his Biology teacher, was writing on the board and instead turned to Ino who was sat next to Sakura, "What's up?"

Ino and Sakura shared a look before Sakura continued, "We were wondering..."

"If you'd like to hang with a bunch of us at the week-end..." Sakura said smiling.

Ino smiled also, "There's going to be loads of people there! We'll be there, you can invite other people of you want, maybe people from your old school?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I'll bring people! Although I have to say, I didn't have a lot of friends at my old school, but I'll bring my best buds!"

They both smiled and nodded before going back to there seats. Naruto smiled as he went back to copying what Asuma was writing, even thought he had no idea what any of it meant. 'I've been invited to a party?' he thought happily, 'I'm can't wait!' He wondered who had been invited and who was going when someone came and sat beside him.

Everyone went quiet; they stopped their quiet conversations and their gossip.

Before Naruto even seen the boy who sat next to him, he knew the type of person he was. He looked up to see and red haired, pale skinned and emotionless boy sitting next to him. He had thick black eyeliner around his pale aqua eyes and the kanji symbol for 'love' above his left eye.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" he said happily while he held out a tanned hand.

Everyone, even Asuma, had stopped what they were doing to watch in bewilderment and shock at Naruto. No had ever talked to the boy like that, they were all too scared-well apart from the teachers who just found it awkward to talk to the red haired boy.

The redhead looked at the hand like if was going to turn rabid and bite him.

Naruto grinned and as if he had read the boy's mind said, "You not going to shake my hand? I won't bite!" he joked.

The boy looked at the blonde before hesitantly taking his hand, "Gaara," he replied.

Everyone stared at the two, none of them believing their eyes. No one had gotten a good or positive reaction from Gaara. Ever.

"Well, Gaara, it's really nice to meet you!" the blonde replied cheerfully, "I hope we can be friends!"

Gaara just looked at the blonde. He didn't understand why he was drawn to sit next to Naruto and he was shocked that the blonde seemed to make him relax. No one had ever had that effect on him, "Friends?" he echoed.

Naruto seemed to take it wrongly, "Well-we don't need to be friends if you don't want to be-I mean I would like to be your friend-but I don't want to force you-"

"I'll be your friend." Gaara said in the same plain tone.

They sat in comfortable silence, writing about biology stuff that was in a textbook that they had been given out.

"Gaara?"

The redhead looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and nodded slightly, telling him to continue.

Naruto was silent for a second before lowering his head to hide his eyes. He smiled lightly, "Thanks."

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

"Dobe."

Naruto fisted his hands in his blonde hair and shook his head, "What did I do wrong this time?"

Sasuke pushed the blonde jotter across the table to where Naruto was sitting, "You didn't do anything wrong, you got them all right."

Naruto's eyes widened, for a moment his mouth moved but no words came out, "What'd you just say, teme?"

"You. Got. Them. All. Right." the raven replied, saying the words slowly so that Naruto's brain could understand him.

Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's reply, grabbed his jotter and looked at his perfect work, his eyes sparkled and he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Oh my mushroom! I got them all right!" he said as he got up and skipped to Sasuke's coach and fell onto his back. He kicked his legs up in the air girlishly.

"Kyuubi was right, you do act like a girl."

Naruto stopped yelled, his voice higher than usual, "I'm not a girl!"

"I never said you were one, dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke sighed and got up. He ran a hand through his black hair, "As much as I am enjoying this, can you leave now?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's my house, now get out."

"No."

"Leave."

"No."

Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto stood in front of him, blocking him from the bathroom, "Move, Dobe."

"Why should I? Give me one good reason!" Naruto said as he bounced on the balls of his feet and crossed his arms.

"Cause I need to piss, Dobe."

Naruto made an 'o' shape his mouth and was about to say something to Sasuke, when he was pushed to the side and before he could react, the door shut in his face and locked.

"Stupid, Dobe." a voice muttered from the other side of the door.

"Teme!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

It was the weekend and Naruto's sleeping form could be seen, the blonde happily dreaming about eating as many bowls of ramen as humanly possible. Some drool was coming from his mouth and he was snoring lightly.

Kyuubi was currently crouching on the floor next to the sleeping boy, watching his chest rise and fall and occasionally his eyes would dart to his brother's face when his nose twitched or when he said something along the lines of "Ramen" or "nomnomnomnom". The sunlight was seeping into the room through the thin, orange curtains, giving the room a warm look. Kyuubi got up and went to Naruto's desk. He-being the curious and noisy he was-looked over Naruto's desk, not looking for anything in particular, he was just bored. He needed to occupy his brain somehow. He looked through some school jotters and textbooks. He even turned on the computer that sat on the desk. He looked through it. He typed in random and mostly rude words in a search engine that Naruto had set as his 'homepage'. He was about to look through the history to see which sites Naruto visited most when a small screen 'popped up'.

It said:

'_Uchiha100 is now online.'_

It also had two buttons, one saying; 'Chat' and the other saying; 'Close'.

Kyuubi grinned. 'If that's Sasuke then I'm going to have a little fun...' he thought as he clicked 'Chat'. Kyuubi's grin grew as he typed. He was sure he would pass off as Naruto.

MisoRamen says: Hey there, Sasuke!

Uchiha100 says: Hey, Kyuubi.

Or maybe not.

Kyuubi frowned as he typed in his reply.

MisoRamen says: How'd u know? T~T

Uchiha100 says: He would have said something along the lines of; 'Hey there, teme!' and probably would have spelled something wrong too.

MisoRamen says: True, true…what u up 2?

Uchiha100: Homework. You?

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto before typing his next reply.

MisoRamen says: Nothing, just in Naruto's room watching him sleeping and talking to you…

Uchiha100 says: Well that not creepy at all…O_O

Kyuubi held back a laugh while he replied.

MisoRamen says: lol! What homework are you doing?

Uchiha100 says: Chemistry.

MisoRamen: What's Chemistry?

It was a while before Sasuke replied.

Uchiha100: Really? Are you being serious?

Kyuubi growled.

MisoRamen: WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! I'VE NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL!

Uchiha100: Really? You've never been to school?

MisoRamen says: Nope. Never.

Uchiha100 says: It's hard to explain, it would be easier to show you to be honest.

Kyuubi frowned and scratched his head.

MisoRamen says: Well…what's school like then?

Uchiha100 says: It's alright I suppose…kind of boring though.

MisoRamen says: What are the girls like?

Uchiha100 says: Annoying. Nuisances. Pests.

MisoRamen says: Why do you hate them?

Uchiha100 says: They're packs of plotting fan girls that try to permanently attach themselves to me…T_T

MisoRamen says: I feel sorry for you…

Kyuubi thought for a few minutes before typing in the question that had been in his mind ever since Naruto started high school.

MisoRamen says: Is their any bullies?

Uchiha100 says: I won't know to be honest, there probably is, why?

Kyuubi bite his thumb nail, _should I tell him?_

MisoRamen says: Well…at all the previous schools Naruto went to, he always came home with bruises and cuts and stuff. It got to the point where I actually had to walk him to school and back…

Uchiha100 says: He was bullied! Why?

Kyuubi was about to reply when he heard sounds emitting from Naruto, signalling that he was waking up.

MisoRamen says: I gotta go, Naruto's getting up and I need to leave cause' he'll try to kill me. See ya!

He quickly shut down the computer and crept out of Naruto's room without making a sound.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

"Temmmmeeee, open the doooooorrrr!" whined from the other side of the Uchiha's front door. He thumped his fist on it until a groan and a grumpy shout came from inside.

"Dobe, what are you doing here, it's Sunday!" Sasuke growled after he opened the door.

He immediately shielded his eyes from the extremely bright sunlight to prevent himself from being blinded. It took his eyes a while to adjust from the darkness from his house to the blinding light, "What do you want?" he snapped.

Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with a red swirly tear shape on it and a pair of orange shorts that stopped just above his tanned knees. He had his hands clasped behind his head and in his hands was his trainers behind his head and a pair of sunglasses sat one his head of spiked, bright yellow hair. He also wore a necklace with a light blue crystal hanging on it. He had the same goofy grin on his face. "Why are you dressed like that?" the raven asked, his eyebrow raised and his mouth was lopsided. Naruto pushed past the surprised Uchiha and went into the dark house. Sasuke followed him.

"We're going to beach." Kyuubi said coming into the house through the window in the living room where Naruto a Sasuke were.

Kyuubi was wearing a pair of orange shorts like Naruto's but a darker shade of orange and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front and back. He again wore no shoes.

"Yeah, we're going to meet my old friend Kiba and some other people there too!" Naruto said as he jumped backwards to avoid Kyuubi, who leaped for the couch.

"Do I have a say in this?" the raven asked as he ran a hand through his black, messy hair.

"Nope." the twins replied at the same time.

The raven sighed and went to have a shower and get changed.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

Half an hour later, Sasuke came down the stairs with a pair of black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt with his families crest on the back. He had a pair of blue trainers on and a pair of sunglasses hanging on the neck of his t-shirt.

"It took you long enough!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting.

He stood at the front door next to Kyuubi who looked amused. He grinned, "Yeah, I know you look like a girl but come on, only a girl would take that long to get ready!" The boy laughed.

Sasuke's eye twitched and instead of replying to Kyuubi's comment, he ignored the laughing boy and turned to Naruto, "So, are we just walking there then?"

"Yeah!" the blue-eyed blonde replied with the same goofy grinned plastered on his face.

Sasuke nodded, "Right, let's go."

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head again as he went outside to soak in the sun shining in the bright and cloudless blue sky. Kyuubi stood beside him with his arms crossed and glared at the sun. Sasuke locked the door and they began to casually walk to the beach, 'But we better not be going to Ino's party…' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

"Oi, Naruto! Over here!" A boy from behind them yelled.

The blonde turned and instantly, his grin widened, "Kiba!"

The two boys ran to each other and the boy, Kiba, tackled Naruto to the ground. The boy had brown hair and was messy just like Naruto's but was slightly longer. He had red triangular tattoos on his cheeks and had darker, more tanned skin than Naruto. His eyes were black and he had a grin to match naruto's own. He was wearing a pair of long brown shorts and a white t-shirt with a large red paw print on the back. He also wore red trainers.

"Naruto, come on. I'm hungry-Kiba?" Kyuubi noticed the boy, who had suddenly stopped wrestling with the blonde and got off of him. He looked at Kyuubi with eyes that were slightly fearful.

"H-hey, K-Kyuubi! H-How are you?" The brunette stuttered and looked away, slightly blushing.

Kyuubi grinned, "I'm good, thanks! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah!" Kiba scratched his head hoping that somehow, he could just disappear.

"You're looking nice." Kyuubi pointed out and let his hungry eyes roam Kiba's body and for a moment his black and red eyes stopped at Kiba's crotch.

Kiba froze at the comment and his eyes widened slightly and he shifted, "Well-I-um…"

"Kyuubi cut it out will ya?" Naruto said as he got up and brushed the sand off of his shorts, glaring at his older twin brother, "You know that Kiba doesn't sway that way." He put his hands on his hips.

Kyuubi just ran his tongue over his teeth and walked closer to Kiba, "Well, maybe I could change that…"

Kiba inched back from the boy, "N-no thanks!"

Kyuubi ignored the boy's protests and grabbed Kiba's hips and pulled him closer. Kiba put his hands on Kyuubi's shoulders and tried to push him away, Leaning his head back to prevent the boy from sucking his neck.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "I'm going to get something to eat." And he turned to leave.

"M-me too!" Kiba yelled as he struggle to get out of Kyuubi's steel-like grip and was next to Sasuke before Sasuke could protest.

"Well grab a good spot, kay?" Naruto yelled from behind the two boys and ran off in the direction of a empty spot close to the water.

Sasuke just waved without turning and shoved his hands in his pockets. He let out a sigh, _'This is going to be a long day…'_ he thought to himself.

Kiba turned to the raven, "So, you must be Sasuke, am I right?" he grinned and held out his hands for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes and then eyed the hand that was held out to him, "Yes, and you're Kiba." He said before looking in front of him.

Kiba snorted, "How'd you become friends with Naruto? You're like total opposites! And how'd you know I was Kiba?"

'Well, they do say that opposites attract…' he thought and smirked inside, "I kind of guessed, no on can be friends with Naruto unless their just as hyper as he is."

Kiba shook his head in disagreement, "Oh no! If you think he's bad, then just wait until you meet…" Kiba inched closer, "_him_."

Sasuke blinked in confusion and raised one of his dark eyebrows at the brunette, "Him?"

"Yeah, _him_." Kiba said before running to a hot food stand, leaving Sasuke to stand while wondering just what kind of drug Kiba had ate this morning and then agreeing with his first impressions of him from when he was on the phone to him at school.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kiba called from his place in the queue at the food stand.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and began to walk to Kiba, "To be surrounded by normal people for once." He muttered but he knew that it was impossible and then began to look at the menu that was written with blue chalk.

They were just about to say their order when someone pushed in front of them and began to order something.

Kiba crossed his arms, "Queue skipper." He muttered under his breath.

Sasuke nearly face palm but stopped himself because when the man turned to look at them. He had red hair, pale skin and turquoise eyes that had thick black eyeliner surrounding them. He also had the kanji tattoo for love on his forehead. He was wearing a dark red v-neck t-shirt, long black shorts and black converse shoes. He narrowed his eyes at Kiba as his lack of intelligence to not whisper quiet enough and then at the raven, "Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head and replied, "Gaara."

Kiba looked between the two boys, "do you know each other?"

Gaara's piercing eyes landed on Kiba again and he again glared at him for his lack of intelligence and common sense, "Yes, we do." he replied icily.

Kiba got shivers and backed away while thinking that there were too many creepy and scary people in this town for his liking. "Hey, Sasuke, I think I'll go back-you know, to see where Naruto and Kyuubi-"

"Naruto?" Gaara's eyes lost their coldness for a moment.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked after ordering, jealousy slipping into his voice.

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a piercing glare, "He invited me here, and it's a party."

Sasuke whipped his head in Gaara's direction, anger slowly boiling inside of him. He glared at Gaara, "Party?"

Gaara nodded while Kiba edged closer to listen to what they were talking about, "Yeah didn't he tell you?" Kiba asked as Gaara glared at him.

"No, he just told me that we were going to the beach."

Gaara nodded, "Well that would explain why you're actually here then since you tend to avoid parties...especially since its Ino's party…"

Sasuke stopped listening, instead he darkly thought; 'that dobe is a dead dobe…'

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

Naruto and Kyuubi had found A spot near the crystal blue water and were just sitting back to enjoy the sun. Naruto was drawing random swirls and shapes in the sand with his finger while Kyuubi was glaring at anyone who walked past them.

Kyuubi knew he was very possessive of his brother Naruto but to him it was his nature, it was an instinct. When ever he felt someone got too close he'd let them know with some kind of warning. Whether it was a glare or a growl, they would know.

So when a bunch of kids the same age as the two of them came up to them, he gave them all heated glares.

Naruto on the other hand was oblivious to the glare his brother sent the new comers, and instead greeted them, "Hey Sakura, hey Ino!" he waved at them.

The girls smiled and then sensed a dark feeling being directed towards them and looked at Kyuubi, "Who is that?" they asked in sync. Sakura had a white strapless dress that stopped at her knees and the dress had a pattern of small green and pink flowers. He wore light green ballerina shoes. Ino wore a spaghetti strap purple top and a pair of denim shorts and purple converse shoes.

"Can't you tell..." a bored sounding voice came from the back of the group, they all turned to the owner of the voice, "its obvious it his brother or twin, they look the same, so troublesome...and I thought one Naruto was bad..." The boy had brown hair that was pulled into a spiky pony-tail which resembled a pineapple and dark, bored looking eyes. He wore a pair of dark green shorts and light brown t-shirt along with a pair of green converse shoes.

"Sh-Shikamaru, y-you shouldn't s-say that!" a quiet girl with long purple hair and light grey eyes said and instantly blushed when everyone looked at her. She had a lilac dress on that had a black ribbon that tied under her chest and black straps. She also had black sandals.

Naruto just grinned, "Nah, it's alright Hinata! We're not offended, right Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi as his black and red eyes looked at every single one of the new comers, especially Shikamaru, who just yawned and gave Kyuubi a bored look, "Though, he does seem the total opposite of you Naruto, he seems more-"

"Naruto you better hide!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards them, "Sasuke is gonna kill you!"

The blonde's eyes widened, "How'd he find out?"

"Find out what?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"You mean you didn't tell him it was a party?" a boy said between mouthfuls of food.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the boy, "Choji!"

"A party?" Kyuubi roared furiously as Naruto scrabbled away from his livid twin.

"Yeah, it's a party for Ino's birthday!" Sakura explained.

Ino grinned, "Yup, we're here all day and then I've got a holiday house for us to stay at for the night!"

Naruto suddenly got up, "How about I go and phone Tsunade- you know, to tell her we'll be staying here!" He didn't wait for a reply before he bolted from the group but mostly from the two murderous boys, plotting ways to get their revenge.

"Where did Naruto go?" a monotone voice said from behind them all.

They all turned to the voice and all froze apart from Sasuke and Kyuubi. "H-he went to p-phone T-T-Tsunade, to t-t-tell her that we-we're all staying here f-for the n-night." Hinata explained shyly, not looking at Gaara.

Gaara nodded and sat down beside Sasuke, he looked at Kyuubi.

He frowned and then a puzzled expression found its way onto his face.

Shikamaru sighed, "His twin." was all he said before and lay down to watch the clouds.

Kyuubi looked at Gaara with a dark expression, but once he saw he just stared. Gaara stared right back, not once flinching or blinking, he just stared.

Kyuubi, being impressed that Gaara hadn't even blinked, was about to introduce himself when another boy appeared, "Hello everyone."

Sasuke looked up and at boy then glared at the black haired boy, "Who invited Sai?" he asked no one in particular.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "I did. You got a problem."

"Hn."

Sai just smiled, "Nice to see you too, Sasuke."

Sai was wearing no t-shirt and so all he wore was a pair of black shorts and converse shoes.

Kyuubi sniggered as Sai crotched down in front of him.

Kyuubi had his eyes closed and was grinning cheekily at Sai.

"You aren't Naruto, because if you were, you would be hiding from me, who are you?"

Kyuubi slowly opened his red and black eyes, "I'm Naruto's twin brother-older twin brother, Kyuubi."

Sai smiled, "Well, your both as hot as each other…it'll be hard choosing between the two of you." He straightened up, "Maybe a threesome, or-Sasuke would you like to be in a foursome with me, Kyuubi and Naruto?"

Kyuubi look at the boy, shock and confusion radiating off of him, "You didn't just say that…"

Sasuke glared at the boy and wished no one had brought him along, "Your not getting within a ten mile radius of my Naruto."

"_My_ Naruto."

"_My_ Naruto."

"Sai's Naruto."

"Sasuke's Naruro."

Sai frowned but then looked back at Kyuubi, "Sadly, I guess it's just you and me then Kyuubi…but hey-we can have loads of fun!"

"Hell no! Go fuck yourself!"

Sai smiled and wrapped an arm around a slightly freaked out Kyuubi, "Only if you go first and I get to watch."

"Get of me before I rip your balls off and feed them to that fat boy over there!"

Everyone went quiet and backed away from the oldest twin, Sai and Choji.

"Did you just call me fat?" he asked angrily.

"RUN!" came screams of the teens gathered around. They all scattered leaving one by himself.

"So troublesome…" he said as he walked over to a near by tree and sat down to have a nap about non-troublesome people.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapters but I've been kind of busy lately with my exams coming up, i'll update as soon as I can though!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

The group made their way down the hall with Sakura and Ino leading the way.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee and Shino, you're in this room." Sakura said as she opened a door to an extremely large room with five single beds, a huge flat screen TV, two couches and an attached bathroom.

Rock Lee ran into the room and went straight to the TV and looked into a glass cabinet next to it, "There are so many movies and there's an Xbox and so many games!" he said excitedly.

Gaara and Sasuke mentally thanked the heavens that they weren't sharing a room with Rock Lee. Even though Sasuke and Gaara had just met the boy, they already found him extremely annoying and creepy.

Shikamaru sighed and followed the rest of the boys in, "So troublesome..."

The two girls led the rest of the boys; Naruto, Kyuubi, Kiba, Sai, Gaara and Sasuke, to a door at the end of the hall and opened it. It was exactly the same as the last room but the furniture was in different places.

"The rest of you will be in here, two of you will need to share a bed if you need us and you can decide that between yourselves. We'll be on the top floor the third door on the right, okay?" Ino asked before she left, followed by Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto and Kiba piled into the room and ran for the same bed.

"DIBS!" they yelled as they jumped onto the bed at the same time and wrestled on it; trying to push each other off.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he took the bed closest to the door.

Kiba managed to kick Naruto out of the window bed and done a victory dance to celebrate on the bed. Naruto cursed as he stood up and saw that all the other beds had been taken. He sat in the middle of the room and pouted, "So unfair..."

"You can share with me if you want, Naruto. Or Kyuubi, you can shared with me" Sai said, with the same smile on his face while patting his bed.

Both Kyuubi and Sasuke growled. Kyuubi got up and dragged Naruto as far away from Sai as he possibly could which was Sasuke's bed. "You two are sharing." he said without any room to argue.

"Ehhhh!"

"What?"

Kyuubi crossed his arms, "Your bed is the furthest away from Sai's and I don't want him molesting my brother during the night, got it?"

"Why can't you do it, Nii-san?" Naruto said as he also crossed his arms.

"Trust me I would, but my bed is right next to his, which means I can keep an eye on him and I'm not faint-hearted like you so I think I can hold him off if he decides to attack me." Kyuubi said as he turned away from the pouting boy.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Sasuke looked at Gaara who looked quite amused by the whole situation, then at Kiba who was eyeing Sai suspiciously then lastly at Sai, who looked quite pissed off, "Hn."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a horrified expression, "Teme, say something!"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before he got up and stretched, "where's the bathroom?"

"Teme!" the blonde whinned.

Sasuke shrugged and casually walked out of their room, "I'm gonna ask Sakura and Ino."

"Hey, wait, Teme!" the blonde yelled and ran after the Uchiha.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch up at the bottom of the stairs, "What Dobe?"

Naruto looked nervous as they walled up the stairs, "A-are you okay with this?" Naruto asked half shocked and half terrified.

"I guess so." the raven replied simply and they walled down the second floor hall to the other set of stairs.

"How can you-?"

He was cut off by a pair lips crashing down on his. His eyes widened in shock. Sasuke cupped one of Naruto's scarred cheeks in one hand and the other gently lay on the blonde's hips. Sasuke pushed Naruto back against the wall as Naruto began to kiss back.

Their tongues fighting for dominance for a short while before Sasuke won and began to roam Naruto's mouth.

The two boys began to struggle for breath so Sasuke pulled back and began to kid, suck, bite and lick Naruto's neck. Naruto panted and moaned as Sasuke began to leave hickey's left, right and centre. Naruto brought Sasuke back up to his lips and he tried to feel for a door handle to open so they could do something a bit more. Naruto was successful and opened the door with one hand while the other fisted it's self in Sasuke's black hair.

Sasuke realised what Naruto was trying to do so he leant downtown his ear, "wrap your legs around me." he breathed.

Naruto done what Sasuke told him to do and Sasuke carried him into the room and shut the door without breaking their heated kiss. He put the blonde down and they fell onto a bed.

Sasuke hovered over Naruto with a smirk and began to lift his t-shirt up. He licked and sucked one of the blondes nipples while his hand played with the other. Naruto moaned and he held onto the covers of the bed.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto's neck and he began to suck again while he removed Naruto's t-shirt. Naruto removed the raven's t-shirt and began to suck at his pale neck. Sasuke brought Naruto's lips to his own as he began to slide off the blonde's shorts. Naruto felt the cool air hit his exposed legs and decided that he wasn't the only one getting his shorts off unless the Uchiha was as well.

They were soon both nearly naked when Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto who had the same half lidded lustful eyes as the raven, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto smirked, "Are you?"

Sasuke just smirked and kissed Naruto again as they removed each other's boxers. Sasuke began to travel down to Naruto's erection and when he reached it he smirked and thought, 'Mines bigger.' He began to slowly pump the blonde's length. Naruto moaned and groaned as he thrust his hips into Sasuke's touch, "S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke licked at Naruto's tip and then took it all into his mouth. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's warm and wet mouth around his cock and it wasn't long before he felt himself releasing inside of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke swallowed it all and then moved up to claim Naruto's lips his again. Naruto almost didn't notice Sasuke's finger rest at his hole. But when Sasuke pushed his finger inside he cried out in pain and in pleasure.

Sasuke waited until Naruto nodded for him to continue before he began to thrust his finger in and out of Naruto.

"M-more, Sasu-ke!" Naruto moaned and began to rock into the thrusts.

Sasuke added another finger and made scissoring motions to stretch him. When he thought Naruto was ready he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing erection. Naruto's moans and breaths began quicker as Sasuke thrust into him.

Sasuke could feel himself nearing his limit so he grabbed naruto's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke-I-I'm cumming!" Naruto warned before he came all over Sasuke chest and hand while moaning the raven's name. Sasuke came soon after when Naruto's walls began to tighten around him.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and carried him to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and cleaned them up.

"I love you Sasu…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke began to put the blonde's clothes on.

Sasuke smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the lunch hall together in a comfortable silence. They linked their fingers and Naruto had a grin plastered on his face.

They were nearing the doors to the hall when a voice came from behind them.

"Fags!"

Sasuke turned around along with Naruto and glared at the disgusted boy looking at them like if they were aliens, "Could you repeat that I don't think I heard you."

Naruto shook his head and tugged on Sasuke's hand a little, "Just ignore him, he's just trying to provoke us."

The boy grinned, "Well done little fag."

Sasuke nodded his head at Naruto but gave the boy one last glare before they began to walk trough the lunch hall doors.

"Yeah go back to your pathetic friends, maybe you could go home complaining to your parents-oh wait neither of you have parents!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Sasuke's parents are dead, your parents are dead and your guardian is dead to, aren't I right? He obviously didn't teach you to be straight-he was probably a fag too-"

The boy never got to finish his sentence before Naruto lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, "Don't you dare say one bad word about him, He was a great guy and for your information he was straight-in fact he was always drooling at the sight of a girl! You can insult me but don't even dare say one bad word about my friends or my parents!" he said as he began to punch the boys face, "and obviously you have to be taught properly because you need to learn to respect others!"

Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off the boys but Naruto wasn't having it, "You fucking bastard, and don't you dare insult Sasuke ever again or you'll regret it!" Naruto felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his stomach and he was roughly pulled off the bloody and bruised boy. Naruto felt tears roll down his scarred cheeks, "Fucking bastard don't ever bad mouth him again!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Genma said calmly as he pulled Naruto off of the boy roughly.

Naruto gave the boy the darkest and livid look that Sasuke, Genma and the boy had ever seen it was a look that no one could have ever imagined on the happy and cheerful blonde. Students had gathered around and were watching with shocked and fearful eyes.

"I'll kill you if you bad mouth Jiraya again too! I'll make sure to crush your bones to dust and burn your remains to ashes!" the blonde yelled but it never sounded at all like Naruto.

'It sounds like Kyuubi...' Sasuke thought, horrified at the blonde. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his chin and looked into his eyes, "Naruto, calm down!"

Naruto's eyes widened with anger, "Get off me!" he turned to Genma, "Let me go!" he roared.

Genma let the blonde go but Naruto was grabbed by the back of his shirt collar by Kakashi. "Come on, Naruto!" he turned to the student, "Clear up, you lot! Genma take him to the nurse!"

Genma nodded and help the boy up. Naruto struggled but Kakashi's grip was like steel. He growled and cursed under his breath as Kakashi dragged Naruto to his office and sat him down. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't stand for your behaviour? What possessed you to do this, huh?"

Naruto looked at his bloody fists and they tightened, "I'm sorry, Kakashi." he said quietly.

Kakashi clasped his hands together and rested the tip of his nose on them lightly after he sat behind his desk, "I'll give you detention after school tonight and for two lunchtimes. This isn't tolerated at my school, Naruto. This better not happen again. Ever. Is this clear?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. You're excused."

Naruto got up and went to the door.

He headed down the empty corridor towards the bathroom to wash his still bloody hands and then entered the lunch hall. The students that were previously chatting away loudly, all went quiet at the sight of the blonde, who went to the table his friends sat at and took a seat between Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto clenched his fists, "I-um-I'm sorry. I just lost it back there. I never usually snap like that unless-"

Sakura smiled, "its okay."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't be apologising…he deserved it." He replied evenly but Naruto could hear the slight irritation in his normally plain voice.

Naruto never talked after that, but he couldn't help but doubt Gaara's words, 'Did he really deserve it?' a small voice wondered in his head.

And to be honest, he really didn't know if the boy deserved it or not.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

"Just before the end of school will the following pupils please make their way to room 16..." The woman's voice said from the speaker above the heads of the working students.

Before the blonde even heard his own name, Naruto gathered his chemistry books and walked out of the classroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went down the stairs and knocked on room 16 and opened the door before he heard a reply from the person inside. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Ah, Uzumaki, please take a seat," A teacher with long black spiky hair said.

Naruto took a seat at the back and next to the window. He felt the stares of the other students on him. He turned to look at them. They were all scattered around the room. One, Naruto recognised as the boy he beat up. The boy however didn't look at Naruto. Naruto noted that the boy had many bruises and cuts on his face and had a broken nose. Naruto didn't want to look at the boy and so instead turned to the other students. He narrowed his eyes at them and they turned away, one of them-a girl with blonde hair blushed and looked away. Naruto snorted quietly to himself and turned to watch the outside world.

The bell rang and soon students were coming out of the school and Naruto recognised a certain boy amongst the other students. The said boy with black hair looked up at the window that Naruto sat at and waved. Naruto waved back and then watched the Uchiha until he disappeared out of sight. Naruto smiled a small and sad smile before he turned to look at the clock on the wall.

'It was going to be a long detention…' he thought sadly and then placed his head in his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

'Finally!' Naruto thought as he excited the school. The sky was dark and the air was cold. The blonde snuggled into his jacket and walked down the empty and cold street. White clouds escaped his mouth as he breathed and his hands were buried deep into his trouser pockets, 'I knew I should've brought gloves with me!' he thought to himself.

The street lamps dimly illuminated the streets and only a few cars past by him, 'Odd, usually there are a lot of cars around about this time…' he thought to himself as he looked around him and looked at the time on his watch, 'Come to think of it, its usually packed full with people at this time.'

He was about half an hour away from home when he began to hear several footsteps.

Naruto turned his head slightly to try and see who was behind him but the figures were clothed in black so it was hard to see the three figures and they weren't lit up greatly by the street lights. Naruto's brows furrowed downwards and he growled. His pace increased and he noted their pace also increased. The blonde boy got a twisting and uneasy feeling in his gut and his hands were sweating. 'This can't be good…' he thought as he looked behind him again and saw that there was a black van tailing him as well as the three figures. 'Oh crap!' He thought and turned sharply to his left.

They also turned left.

He mentally growled as he began to run, hopping to lose them along the way. The figures started running too. The van also sped towards the running blonde.

Naruto could feel himself begin to panic, 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' his mind chanted as he turned another sharp left and then jumped over a small wall. He ran into a nearly empty car park and hid between a car and a bin to try and find his mobile phone. He speed dialled Kyuubi's number and held it his ear.

"Kyuubi, pick up!" he whispered and ran his sweaty but cold hands through his blonde hair.

It ringed twice then his brother picked up, "Hey?"

"Kyuubi, please, I need help!" Naruto whispered, on the verge of panicking as he peaked out from his hiding place.

"Naruto, what wrong?" Kyuubi asked, worry seeping into his voice.

"Kyuubi, there's these guy and they're following me-" He heard shouts and orders from the other side of the car park he was hiding, "Shit! I need to go!"

"Naruto, wait-!"

Naruto had already hung up and sprinted away.

"There he is!"

"Get him, quick!"

Naruto ran for his life as he sprinted towards that closest building, which was a bunch of abandoned flats which should have been demolished last week. He ran to the only visible door and began to break it down. It took him six tries until the door gave way and Naruto ran into the dark, cold and empty building and took to the stairs. He could hear the shouts following him and footsteps climbing the stairs too. Naruto cursed and ran down a corridor and knocked down another door. He ran in and looked around. He went to a window and looked out of it. It was a few feet above the flat roof of a shop. Without a second thought, he smashed the window and leaped out, stumbling as he landed before he started running again along the flat roof. He jumped over a gap in between to separate shops and just as he landed he heard a familiar shout.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head in the direction of the shout and his eyes widened as Kyuubi was running parallel to him on the ground. "Kyuubi, what are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, slightly breathless as he looked back to see three figures chasing him.

Kyuubi didn't answer him instead he cursed when he saw that there were two guys chasing him.

Naruto stopped as he got to the edge of the rook and he looked at how far apart the other building was. He cursed.

"Jump, Naruto! Jump!" Yelled Kyuubi, his voice laced with panic and worry.

Naruto obediently leaped off of the roof and landed on a large bin. He fell off it and cursed after his head hit off of the concrete ground. He got up though and stumbled after his twin who slowed down for Naruto to catch up.

Naruto was breathing hard and was running slower than he was before. Kyuubi looked back to see the figures get closer. He looked to Naruto but before he could warn His brother, a loud 'bang' was heard and then he felt a tremendous pain in his knee. He turned as he fell to prevent him falling on his pain filled knee and landed on his back which knocked the air out of his lungs but the boy managed to get two choked words out; "Keep...running!"

Naruto looked torn but the look Kyuubi gave him left no room for argument.

He nodded reluctantly and sprinted away from his brother lying on the ground.

The figures, which had joined up to make a group of five ran towards Kyuubi and stopped, "You three keep running and make sure you get that boy!"

Three of the figure nodded and ran after Naruto.

The two otters turned to Kyuubi and grabbed his arms. The boy growled but it turned into some kind of whimper as a pain shot up his knee. They dragged him towards the black van that met them half way.

The van doors opened and before he was laid into the van, a cloth was put over his mouth and a sweet smell filled his nose and due to the sudden surprise, he inhaled sharply then felt unconsciousness beginning to take over. He looked up at the two men that held him and he let out a weak growl then he fell limp in the two figures' arms before he was laid onto the cold and hard floor of the black van.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as he ran from his injured brother. He didn't know what was happening, why they were chasing them or even who they were. He didn't understand anything. What did they want? What happened to Kyuubi? What's going to happen to him?

He looked back to see the same three figures chasing him. He wanted to give up but another part urged him to keep running for Kyuubi. The blonde slowed to catch his breath; looking back he could see the men get closer. His muscles were in pain from running for so long, his legs felt numb and his knees were shaking and felt like jelly. But he couldn't give up. Not now. Not just yet.

Just as he was about to start running again, Naruto felt something sharp pierce his neck. He stumbled, leaning against a nearby wall and pulled out object; a tranquillising dart. The three men were dangerously close to Naruto, if they ran faster they would be within arms reach.

Naruto sluggishly turned a corner and he stumbled towards the wall in front of him. If he hadn't been so exhausted and sleepy he would have easily been able to climb it but his power and strength had been completely drained from him. But he had to try. He had to do it for Kyuubi. With a determined growl, he gripped the top of the wall and tried to pull him up but his fingers slipped. He panted and tried again, again and again. But it was useless. He stumbled back and looked up in defeat where the three figures grew closer.

One of them leaned down so he was eye-level with the exhausted blue-eyed blonde boy. Naruto's sleep clouded eyes narrowed at the face and he wheezed as he inhaled sharply. The man's black eyes, pale skin, lines under his eye and long black hair reminded him of someone…in fact he looked a lot like-

"Sa…Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto asked weakly between slow and sleepy breaths. His eyes were half open and his vision was blurred but he could see the surprised expression and slight shock flash in the black eyes before he was slowly claimed unwillingly by the sleeping drug before he saw anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Sasuke was panicking. No. He was more than panicked. He was worried sick. He felt as though his own little world was going to go into chaos and fall apart much like he was doing now. He drummed his finger nervously on his desk. He kept glancing at the clock and then out the window where he had a perfect view of the school gates. He chewed his pen and tapped his foot on the floor. His usually perfectly composed face that had been long ago been drained of any emotion, reflected what he was feeling. His brows were pointing downwards and he was biting his bottom lip as he looked at the school gates worriedly.

"Miss, can Sasuke and I be excused?" A female voice asked, but the raven didn't even notice her until the girl grabbed his upper arms and dragged him out. Once they were outside the girl turned to him, "Sasuke-"

"What do you want Sakura?" he snapped at his ex-fan girl.

Sakura looked to the side, "Is it Naruto? I'm sure he'll be okay."

Sasuke glared at her, "I got woken up at two in the morning." He began, his voice quiet, "It was Tsunade, she was in hysterics…she told me that they had been missing for _hours_. I couldn't sleep. I haven't eaten. Naruto won't answer his phone. Kyuubi won't even answer _his_ phone," Sasuke's voice began to shake and was slowly rising, "Tsunade doesn't know _where _they are, the last she saw Kyuubi was when _he_ ran out the door to look for Naruto, who had phoned him saying he was in trouble! Don't tell me he'll be okay! No one knows where he is!" His eyes widened as his shoulders began shaking violently and his hands formed tight fists, "I don't know if he's even alive..." he looked at his pale hands after they became slack at his sides, "He could be lying in a ditch right know, and I wouldn't know...I think I should be able to be worried!" he whispered, his voice thick and choked at the end. He looked up at Sakura and let the dampness in his eyes fall and trail down his pale cheeks, "I'm…I-I'm…so…so scared, Sakura…so fucking scared…"

Sasuke looked at the wall opposite him in shock when he was pulled into a hug by the pink haired girl, "Shhh…its okay…it's okay to be scared. Just let it all out." she whispered.

Sasuke shakily raised his hands to wrap around Sakura and he let his head fall onto her shoulder before a sob racked his body. Even though he had never cried in front of anyone before, he felt like it was strangely comforting and he didn't care if he looked weak. He just let it all out.

Naruto was his world and without Naruto…he was weak.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

Sasuke threw his books into his locker and started to walk out the school but a pale hand stopped him.

"Wait Uchiha." an emotionless voice said.

The raven turned to the boy stopping him, "What do you want Sabaku?"

Gaara lowered his hand and looked onto his black eyes, he was about to tell him that he should stay here in case Naruto came here when there was screams that interrupted him.

Sasuke turned to where the screams were coming from, and pushed past the crowd roughly until he was at the front of the panicking students. What he was met with...he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There was a figure leaning on the wall. He could have been a zombie or some kind of ugly monster but Sasuke knew who it was straight away. His skin was covered in blood but it was a mixture of his own blood and someone else's but no one else would know that apart from him. Hs hair was in the same state but some of his bright blonde hair showed through, his blue eyes there dull and almost looked lifeless. His right arm lay limp at his side and his left hand gripped the wall for support and grip but slipped due to the amount of blood on his hands. There was a blood trail on the floor and wall.

Sasuke rushed to the blonde's side, "Naruto. Naruto!" Sasuke said, panic taking over him, "Naruto!" he practically screamed.

Naruto's dull blue eyes found Sasuke and he took a moment to focus on the Uchiha's face but Sasuke could tell he wasn't really there and was somewhere else. The blonde's rolled back and then he fell. Sasuke carefully caught Naruto and held his limp body for a second, "Someone, get help!" he yelled, on the brink of total panic.

When no one moved he turned to them with the most terrified expression and his eyes were red with anger, "SOMEONE GO AND GET SOME FUCKING HELP ALREADY! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING!" he screamed at his scared classmates.

He looked back at Naruto and slapped his face gently, "Naruto, please wake up, please!" he begged as he began to choke on his words because of the amount of worry and fear taking over him.

Gaara appeared with Kakashi and the school nurse, Shizune, tailing him.

Shizune turned to Kakashi, "Phone an ambulance."

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

The beeping of a monitor was extremely annoying but Sasuke knew he couldn't turn it off. He was seated at Naruto's bedside, with Naruto's good hand clasped in both of his own pale hands and resting on his forehead as he rocked back and forth in his plastic and uncomfortable chair.

Naruto was now stable and was just currently unconscious. But Sasuke couldn't help but pray that he would be alright. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face. It had been cleaned of all the blood and he now had bandages and dressings covering cuts on his face, torso and legs where necessary. His broken arm had a cast on it and had a sling around it.

The Uchiha squeezed the blonde's un-broken hand and let go of it. He got up and walked slowly and shakily to the window.

He could he his reflection on the glass perfectly because it was extremely dark outside. He looked terrible. His hair was messy from the number of times he had run his hand through it and he had red circles around his eyes accompanied with dark circles. He looked even paler than he should be and sick.

A groan from the sleeping and beat-up blonde made Sasuke rush to his side once more.

"Naruto?" he asked; his voice hopeful and gentle.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he found Sasuke after blinking and taking in his surroundings. He struggled but eventually got up and sat slouched on the hospital bed.

"Thank fucking God! I was so worried about you!" Sasuke said as he gently hugged the blonde.

"Teme, you're hurting me." Naruto said; his voice sleepy and emotionless.

Sasuke pulled back in shock. Naruto should never sound like that. It should be impossible. He sounded just like Gaara or even himself before he met the blue-eyed boy, "A-are you okay?"

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes and after a moment his eyes narrowed and he snapped; "Do I look okay to you? Cause I don't fucking feel okay!"

Sasuke stepped back, "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled a small smile but it never reached his eyes, "Yes, Sasuke?" he asked in a fake cheerful voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Wh-what happened?"

The blonde's eyes darkened and after another moment he replied, "Nothing happened."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well it sure as hell doesn't look like 'nothing happened' to me!"

Naruto paused then he replied, "Nothing concerning you."

Sasuke threw his hands in the air, "Do you know how much I was worried about you? Or how much Tsunade, Sakura, Gaara and everyone else was? No! You have no idea what I went through-!"

"And you have no idea what I went through either!" Naruto yelled back, silencing the Uchiha, "You have no bloody idea…" he whispered back, his small voice shaking.

Sasuke stepped back and slid down the wall and hid his face in his hands, "What happened? Please tell me."

"I'm not allowed to tell you…" he said quietly.

Sasuke looked up, "What do you mean by; 'not allowed', Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes at the pain as he carefully lied back down, "Just forget it."

Sasuke nodded, ignoring the curiosity, and got up to leave a small voice stopped him, "D-don't leave, please stay."

The Uchiha sat down next to the blonde and stayed with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

The darkness of the cold and lonely room comforted the boy sitting in the corner hiding from the world. His eyes, usually bright with eagerness, joy and happiness were now just bottomless pits of a blue empty ocean. He looked around the room that he hadn't left since he came home. Everything was dark; the dark orange walls and the dark red carpet. The closed black-out blinds kept any of the day time light from sneaking through to invade the boy's loneliness. He hadn't moved. He hadn't eaten. He hadn't slept; in fear that his dreams would haunt him.

His ears picked up sounds of hushed voices and footsteps. He knew what was coming next and he let a low growl escape his lips.

There was a light knock at the door that led to the outside world, "Naruto, could you please open the door?" Tsunade's voice asked from the other side, filled with worry and her voice begging.

"No."

"You've got a visitor."

There was a pause and then one quick question, "Who is it?"

"He said he's a friend from school."

There was another pause, "Tell them to leave." But inside Naruto was wondering who it was and for the first time in what felt like ages, curiosity flashed across his blue eyes before they darkened back into their emptiness.

There was an irritated noise made from the outside the room then a monotone voice was heard by the blonde boy, "You better open this door before I rip it down with my bare hands, Naruto." The voice warned.

"Go away, Gaara." Naruto growled.

Gaara laughed dryly from the other side, "Do you think I'm going to go home after searching for your house for hours and threatening to kill your neighbours so they would tell me where you live just because you told me to?"

There was no reply.

Gaara glared at the stupid piece of wood that separated them as if it was all its fault, "Open. The. Door."

Again. No answer.

"That's it." Gaara said as he turned to Tsunade who looked worried but extremely pissed off, "You don't have a key or anything, do you?"

She shook her head.

Gaara nodded then suddenly charged at the door, making it opened and slam against the wall.

Naruto looked up and he glared at the red-head, "Get. Out." He said, with the most threatening and terrifying venom dripping from his voice.

Gaara just ignored the glaring blonde boy and said to Tsunade, "Give us a minute." It was more of a command than a question. He shut the door and turned to meet the hate filled eyes that belonged to his friend, "Hello, Naruto. You may not remember me, but I'm your friend and I'm not here of my own free will so you better start listening to me."

Naruto just narrowed his already narrowed eyes.

Gaara waited a second before crouching in front of the glaring blonde, "Stop acting like this, you're worrying Tsunade, not to mention your friends."

Naruto looked away from Gaara, a small feeling of guilt rising in his chest, "You don't know what happened."

Gaara snorted, "Actually, I do and I know what it feels like."

Naruto sharply turned his head and glared furiously at Gaara, "There's no way in hell you-!"

Gaara smirked, "'Hell'? It sums it up pretty well, hm?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"The pain; the feeling of helplessness, you can't move, the horrible feeling in your gut as you wake up-"

"Stop," Naruto said; his voice only a quiet whisper. He could see the flashes of the event in his head replaying over and over again.

Gaara grabbed Naruto by the soldiers, "I know what happened to Kyuubi."

Naruto tried to push Gaara away but his steel grip was stronger than he thought, "Kyuubi was tortured right in front of you so you could see what they were doing, then they-"

Naruto pushed Gaara again, but still, Gaara didn't move. Instead the red-head caught Naruto and brought him into an awkward hug, "moved onto you. It was horrible and like hell itself but its okay now. You're not alone."

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

Naruto reluctantly walked down the corridor of the school with his bag in his hand and his jacket in the other. He was alone. No one was in the corridor with him. He was walking to his locker. He shoved his jacket in his locker and began to walk up the stairs to his form room. He glared at the floor as he walked like if it was his fault that Tsunade had begged him to go to school. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked and turned a corner, bumping into a girl with brown wavy hair. She fell to the ground and dropped her bag as she did.

Naruto stood there and watched as she picked up her things and scurried off while repeating 'sorry' and not looking him in the eye.

He glared at her retreating back and opened the door to his form room. It was all quiet and the teacher wasn't there yet. He got stares of disbelief and shock and he walk towards his seat. They wouldn't stop staring. Maybe it was because of the dark circles under his lifeless and emotionless eyes, or maybe it was because he looked thinner and his skin was paler too.

Naruto didn't like it.

No matter what their reason was.

He was about to sit on his seat when he turned around to face them all, "Have you got I problem?" he roared, his voice aggressive.

Most of the students quickly looked away but there was one group that wouldn't stop staring; his friends sitting at the same table as him.

Sakura looked horrified, along with Ino and all the others but there were four who didn't share the same expression; Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Gaara looked normal, Neji looked angry, Shikamaru looked shocked. Sasuke wasn't even looking at him but Naruto could feel the sadness coming from the raven.

"What?" he snapped at them, "Stop staring, it's rude!"

Sakura stuttered, "N-Naruto? I-is that really y-you? W-what happened?"

Sasuke just looked at her, "Save your breath. If he won't tell me, he certainly won't tell you." He replied and there was a small hint of bitterness in his normally emotionless voice.

Sakura stared at the table and Ino looked away.

Neji glared at Naruto, "No need to shout."

Naruto gave Neji a challenging look, "You telling me what to do?"

Neji stood up from his chair, "They haven't seen you in days and this is how you treat them when you come back? Some friend you are."

Neji stormed away but before he got even three steps away Naruto caught him by the shoulder, "Yeah, and some friends they are. I shouted for hours and hours for any of my so-called friends to rescue me, but did they hear my cries of pain and my screams? No. I don't think so." He whispered in the boys ear.

Neji turned around with shock filling his eyes, "What?"

But the blonde turned around and sat down at an empty desk at the back of the classroom, pulling his head phones over his ears. He closed his eyes and listened to the music that comforted a small part of inside of him.

Sasuke got up and slung his bag over one of his shoulders, "I better go and keep him some company, whether it's wanted or not."

Gaara got up and done the same, "I'll go too."

The two boys sat next to Naruto who ignored them and looked up at the ceiling, it wasn't long before he felt a nudge at his side and he turned to look a Sasuke who was looking out of the window but in his hand lay a note that he was meant to read. Naruto took the note, ignoring the tingling feeling in his stomach and read it.

'Tutoring at your house today, is that okay?'

Naruto nodded to Sasuke who had been watching him intently. He smiled hesitantly. But neither of them saw Gaara read the note and decide that he was coming along as well.

He had nothing better to do anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

The clock ticked and the pen against the white board squeaked louder and more annoying than Naruto remembered. He could hear the scribbling of pencils on paper and one pencil breaking. He looked to see one student get out of his seat and sharpen his pencil at the bin near the teacher's desk.

Naruto silently growled at all the annoying noises around him. A movement towards the front of the classroom caught his attention.

His Biology teacher, Asuma, had stopped and clapped his hands and rubbed them together to get the attention of the students, "Right, we're going to be dissecting a sheep's liver, so partner up."

Gaara sat next to Naruto and so didn't bother moving; he had decided he would be working with Naruto whether the blonde boy wanted to or not.

The two boys followed Asuma's instructions and so they now found themselves standing at one of the counters that went along three walls of the classroom with a white tile sitting in front of them, with the cold and bloody liver lying on it. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the disgusting sight while Gaara stared at it intensely like if he a child staring at a plate of cookies that he wasn't aloud to touch.

Naruto smiled weakly and a throaty laugh escaped his mouth, "You know if it had been last week, I would have been throwing up or I would've fainted just at the sight of it." He said dryly, "Now, I don't feel anything repulsive about it apart from the smell."

Gaara nodded an understanding nod and took the scalpel to the flesh of the liver and handing it to his friend, "You do it."

Naruto looked at the scalpel hesitantly but then snatched it away and cut into the cold organ slowly.

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

The front door opened and Naruto, along with Sasuke and Gaara-who just 'appeared' at the right time when they were about to leave-stepped into the house. Naruto took his shoes off and dumped his school bag in the middle of the hall. "Granny that's me home!" the blonde yelled as he made his way to the living room. But when he entered the living room he froze.

Anger.

Fury.

Rage.

Hatred.

It all bubbled up inside him at the sight in front of him before he exploded like a bomb. He picked up the nearest object-which was one of the chairs from the table-and threw it full force at the man sitting on the couch. Sasuke and Gaara ran into the living room to find Naruto's shoulders shaking with his heavy and angered breaths. He growled dangerously at the man who had successfully dodged the chair and now had it in his hands.

"Nice to see you too, demon." The man hissed.

"Naruto?"

The livid blonde turned to Sasuke and Gaara, his eyes red with black slits and narrowed. He whipped his head in the direction of the unwanted man. He growled, "Get. Out. Of. Here."

The man smiled but it never reached his eyes, "Tsunade invited me over for a chat, she has nipped out to buy some sake, she'll be back soon."

"Get out before I force you out."

"You? Force me out? Oh, please, don't make me laugh, little demon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Gaara cut in, "Isn't Sasuke supposed be giving you help with your maths around about now?"

The man's eyes found Gaara and Sasuke and instantly his smile widened, "Naruto, have you actually made friends?"

A growl was his only reply from Naruto.

The man edged closer to the two boys and he analysed them like if they were interesting animals, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Orochimaru."

Gaara glared, "I wish I could say the same about you."

Gaara's lips twitched up, "Now Gaara, don't be rude to the man; I know he's a creep but still…manors."

Orochimaru glared at the boys but then his lips twitched upwards, "What are your names boys? I'd love to know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the black haired man leaned closer, "Maybe we could get to know each other better." He said as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes looked in the direction Naruto was, "Sorry, I'm not interested. Besides I-"

Naruto let out a roar as grabbed another chair and threw it at the man. This time he couldn't dodge it and it hit his side. He staggered, "Demon!"

Naruto ran at him and knocked him to the ground he grabbed his collar of Orochimaru's shirt and looked him in the eyes, "Don't you ever talk to Sasuke like that! Don't ever look at him!" he growled as he pulled the man closer, "He's _mine_. Touch him and I'll kill you."

Orochimaru never got say anything else before the blonde boy was hauled off of him by Sasuke and Gaara.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto out of the room and up to the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you! Orochimaru, you're a dead man! I can't wait to see your face when I rip off all out your skin and then rip you limp from limp!" he screamed.

Orochimaru just chuckled, "Like you could stomach it."

Naruto growled and again tried to get out from Sasuke's grasp, "You killed him! It's your fault! He's dead because of you! Tell me where he is!" he said but his voice at the end became broken and choked. "Where is he?"

~~~~~\(^-^)/~~~~~

There was laugher coming from downstairs and Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara really couldn't stand it. Naruto growled and snapped the fifth pencil in his hands, 'How can Tsunade laugh like that when Kyuubi is-?'

Gaara got up and stretched, "I'm hungry. I'm going to raid your fridge." He said while walking to the door.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the sight of his broken pencil, 'He isn't getting another one…'

Naruto was too busy with his pencil-snapping to notice the red-head leave.

Sasuke sighed, "Are you finished yet?"

Blue eyes sharply looked at the raven and he just watched him. His blue eyes locked with the raven's black ones for what felt like ages before blue eyes looked to the side, "Yeah."

Sasuke picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. His brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. He looked up at the blonde boy who was lying on his stomach staring at the Uchiha intently, "You haven't even started."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "Your point is?"

"You told me you finished."

"So."

"You lied."

"Why'd you believe me?"

Sasuke gathered the remaining parts of what were supposed to be his pencils and put them in a bin near Naruto's desk that probably wasn't used, "Because I trust you."

Naruto snorted, "You can't trust anyone."

The Uchiha turned to face him, "You need to trust someone, Naruto, even if it's just one person."

Naruto glared at the raven as he walked towards the door.

The raven was about to open it to leave when he was stopped and pushed away from the door, "What the hell?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke so he was lying on the floor and straddled his hips. He leaned down so that their noses were nearly touching, "Lets have-"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Because there are other people in the house."

"You didn't seem to bother at the party-"

"No." Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde.

"Yes."

"No."

Naruto's lips tugged at the ends into a small smirk, "No."

"Yes-no! Damn!"

Naruto grinned triumphantly at the glaring raven. The blonde licked Sasuke's ear, "I know you want it." Naruto's hand travelled downwards and took hold of Sasuke's erection through his jeans, "You're already hard-"

"No."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

He grinded against the Uchiha and licked his ear again. His hands travelled up his school shirt but were stopped when a pair of strong, pale hands grabbed his own tanned ones, "No."

Naruto wasn't having it. He pinned Sasuke's hands above his head and kissed him. He grinded against the raven and messaged his nipple with his free hand.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke groaned, "You want it."

Sasuke glared and managed to free his hands to push the boy off of him, "I said no."

Naruto growled and got up, "Do you not like me anymore? Do you not love me?" he asked the raven. It hurt even to think that he didn't like Naruto now. It gave him an aching pain in his chest and his heart broke just at the thought of Sasuke not loving him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when Naruto started to tear up but inside he was falling apart. How could Naruto even think he didn't love him anymore, "I love you-I know that without a doubt! But Naruto," he stepped closer to the blonde boy and took his face into his hands and looked into his teary eyes, "I don't want you using sex to take your mind off things. I'd feel like your using me, that's all. Plus this isn't the place to do this. Not with people in the house."

Tears fell from the blue eyes and he nodded, "Okay."

Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's tanned forehead and smiled at the boy, "I'll always love you, dobe. No matter what happens."

"Me too, Sasuke. I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

'I hate the rain, way too depressing,' Sasuke thought as he waited for the green man that lit up so he could cross the road. He scowled at the rain clouds.

"Come on! Fight back!"

In curiosity, Sasuke turned to the direction the voice was coming from. His brows furrowed as he walked closer and the voices grew louder.

"Weak." A boy said and the sound of a fist connecting with skin was heard followed by a grunt of pain.

"We know what you can do, Naruto!"

Sasuke didn't know what he done or why he had reacted like he did until he had slammed the main attacker's head on a near by wall.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Bastard!"

Sasuke growled at the scene he saw before him.

Naruto was being held by two boys by his arms and three other boys, including the boy that was now clutching the part of his head that had hit the wall, were standing around him.

"Get away from him." Sasuke glared at the boys.

They all grinned, one of the boys that were holding the blonde's arms turned to Naruto, who had blood trickling from his nose, a cut above his eyebrow and the forming of a bruise, "Who's this? Your friend…or your boyfriend?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the boy before he spat at the boy, blood amongst his spit. One of the boys punched Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke went to lunge at the boy but he was held back by two other boys. They kicked the back of his legs, making his legs buckle and then was forced down to the ground.

The boy that had been clutching his head moved towards Sasuke and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, "And you are?"

Sasuke smirked a little and narrowed his black eyes but didn't give his name.

The boy let out a frustrated growl and stormed over to Naruto, punching him in the stomach, "What's his name?" he demanded but Naruto only looked at him with a blank expression.

The boy sneered and turned back to Sasuke, "Well, if he means anything to you then you'll stop us…or try to."

There was the sound of a zip being undone and Sasuke growled and thrashed around trying to get out of the boys grip, "Don't you fucking touch him! Get away from him! You fucking son of a bitch!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as his head was pulled back to face the boy standing in front of hip. The boy grinned down at Naruto, "Do this and we'll leave you alone…but you'd need to treat us all."

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to shake and thrash around, "No! Anything else! Not in front of-"

"You would prefer something else?" The boy asked in fake confusion.

Naruto nodded weakly and looked away.

The leader grinned and nodded to the two boys who pulled Naruto higher up.

The leader of the boys pulled out a pocket knife and flicked the blade open and tore up the blonde's school shirt, revealing a tanned stomach with multiple bruises and scars; old and new. But that wasn't what shocked Sasuke.

There was a brand or tattoo-like mark that swirled around his bellybutton.

Naruto was thrashing and his eyes were wide with fear, "No! D-don't do it! Please no!"

The boy grabbed Naruto hair and looked into his eyes, "Why? I thought you wanted anything else apart from 'that'? Are you scared?"

No, Naruto wasn't scared; he was petrified.

The boy ran the blade, lightly above the swirl mark like if he was teasing him, slowly tracing the pattern before he sunk the blade into the swirl.

It happened so quickly no one could react. No one could blink without missing it. All they felt was a pulse of furious rage and air that knocked them all off of their feet.

Naruto screamed, "No! Stop, stop! Don't do it! Please! You can't do it! Go away!"

Sasuke pulled himself up so he could see his boyfriend. His eyes were wide with panic, confusion and fear.

Naruto grabbed his head and screamed.

The two boys that had been hold Sasuke back began to inch away but the others were frozen with fear.

Then it went silent. No sound was made. Just silence. It was so quiet that they could probably hear a feather fall to the ground and hear it like if it was a monster truck.

Naruto's head snapped up.

Red eyes darted to all of the faces. Red eyes lingering on black ones.

He stood up, his arms dangling by his side and his hands loosely lying at his side. He staggered a little as he made his way to the leader boy who had cut him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice a purr and dangerous.

The boy took a step back but his back hit the wall his head had previously collided with.

"Why'd you hurt him?" Naruto stopped in front of the shaking boy. He tilted his head slowly to the right but then whipped his head back slightly before bringing it back to eyes level. The blonde boy leaned closer to the leader, looking him in the eyes with his red, murderous ones, "Why'd you hurt Naruto? It really hurt me too you know." He grinned a feral grin before he chuckled throatily then his eyes travelled down to the boy's hand that was holding the knife. It was slightly raised and pointing to his tanned stomach.

He looked at the boy again and stayed silent.

The boy's eyes widened and his mouth moved without forming the words he badly wanted to scream.

'Go, on do it! Right in the chest!' a purr came from inside the leader's head.

A grin spread across the blonde's face, "You know you want to. I know you want to." He said aloud.

Like if he had been controlled. Almost like he was a puppet with no control over his mind or body, the leader of the boys plunged the knife into the middle of Naruto's torso.

The red eyes widened for a second and blood trickled down from his 'O' shaped mouth. His head fell back. All was quiet. But not for long.

"Ow! That hurt!" the blonde laughed. He stepped back, pulling out the knife and licked the blood that covered it.

All the boys watched in horror as the stab wound began to heal at an incredible speed.

"Now let me return the favour; 'an eye for an eye'. But I'll add my own twist though." He continued, the feral grin getting wider.

He plunged the knife into the boy's torso and like he said-literary added his own twist by twisting the blade. Naruto pulled the knife out before throwing the knife away and lunging. He ripped off the boy's arm and then his head.

The boys ran, leaving their dead and the bits and pieces of the leader behind.

Naruto began to run after them but was stopped by Sasuke, who placed his hands on the tanned scarred cheeks. Sasuke's black, confused, determined and slightly scared eyes looking into Naruto's red, angry, murderous and merciless ones.

"Stop this, Naruto! Calm down! Please snap out of it! I know you can hear me!"

Slowly, red eyes turned to blue and Sasuke lowered the two of them to the ground and gathered the boy into his arms, rocking him back and forth. He rubbed reassuring circles on the blonde's shaking back.

Naruto trembled slightly, "I begged him, Sasuke. I begged but he wouldn't listen, he convinced me to do it. It wasn't me." he whispered in between sobs, "I couldn't stop him, Sasuke. I fought but I…couldn't do it!"

"Shhh, Naruto, its okay. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me. I believe you. Shhh, don't cry." Sasuke whispered back in a gentle and comforting voice, "Just forget it."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell a soul. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself without Tsunade here?"

Naruto nodded weakly and sleepily and snuggled into the covers for warmth.

Sasuke smiled gently, "Do you want me put on the heater? You look cold."

Another nod.

Sasuke placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, "Okay, phone me if you're in trouble."

Naruto mumbled and "okay" before Sasuke shut his bedroom door.

He listened for the descending footsteps and then after five minutes the front door closed. Naruto got up and padded to the other side of the hall to Kyuubi's room.

After Sasuke had brought had brought him home, the raven hadn't asked anything or said anything about what happened to him back in the alley. He had acted like if nothing had happened…he had acted normal. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why had hadn't asked him about it. If it had been Sasuke that had just snapped like the blonde had then Naruto was sure he would question him. But Sasuke had done what Naruto wanted him to do; Forget it ever happened.

He sighed and opened the door and was welcomed to the familiar darkness and the scent that belonged to his twin.

He pulled the covers up as he snuggled into Kyuubi's cold bed.

The house began to heat up but Naruto was still shivering. The blonde got out of Kyuubi's bed and went down stairs to where the heater sat in a cupboard next to the kitchen. He turned it up so that it was just right and padded sleepily back to Kyuubi's dark room. But when he opened the door he froze.

Three dark figures were standing in Kyuubi's room. They turned around at the sound of the door opening but it was like they expected it to happen.

Naruto ran.

He pushed open his bedroom door and stumbled to his desk. His hands searched blindly for his phone that sat there. Tanned hands found the familiar object and he held it in a shaky hand as he speed-dialled Sasuke. Naruto turned to see the figures running towards his room. With the phone pressed to his ear he ran to the door and tried to shut it but the three men were too strong. They forced their way in causing Naruto to fall back, throwing his phone across the room as well. He scrambled away from the men, trying to get to his phone.

The three men grabbed hold of Naruto's ankles and tried to drag him away.

"Hello?" Sasuke's calm voice came from the phone, "Naruto, is everything okay? Is something wrong? Naruto!" The raven's voice was filled with panic and fear, "Naruto!"

"Help me! They're back! It's them!" Naruto screamed as he was dragged away, his nails digging into the floor to try helplessly and painfully but he ignored the pain in his fingertips, "Please help me! Don't let them hurt me again!" His voice cracked at the end as tears fell down his face, "Please!"

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

A man with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and lines running from his black emotionless eyes picked up the mobile phone and looked at name that flashed on the phones screen that lit up his small smirk, "Hello, Otouto."

"An-Aniki?" Sasuke voice came small and shocked from the other side but then he growled, "What have you done with Naruto, Itachi?" he yelled.

Itachi smirked, "Nothing yet, Otouto, nothing yet."

"Itachi, you better not hurt him!"

"I can't promise that but I'll try."

"Itachi!"

"Now, now, Otouto. Don't get too aggressive because I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear Naruto would you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and Itachi eyes lit up with sick amusement at the sound, "What do I have to do?"

Itachi's smirk widened slightly before he told his brother the details of where he was to meet them, "But you do realise that you'll have to give something in return don't you, Otouto?"

"I'll do or give anything, even my life for Naruto. I'm going to protect him."

Itachi chuckled, "Goodbye, Otouto." He said before he hung up. He dropped the phone onto the floor as his face hardened into his blank mask. He stepped on it, smirking mentally at the crunch as the plastic snapped.

"Itachi, hurry up!" Kisame shouted from down stairs.

"Yes, this little demon brat won't shut up." a snake-like voice added.

"Let go, Orochimaru, SO I CAN KILL YOU! FUCKING BASTARD!" The blond yelled as he struggled in the grips of the Akatsuki members.

Itachi descended down the stairs and stopped in front of Naruto-who had frozen up at the sight of him and was now held up by Orochimaru "Now, Naruto, do as your told and I won't hurt you, I don't want to use force but I will if necessary. Understand?" his almost robotic voice explained.

The fear filled eyes blinked and then he reluctantly nodded.

Itachi eyes narrowed after they slid from the blonde's eyes to Kisame, who was searching through the drawers of a nearby cabinet, "You haven't found his father's journal?"

Kisame turned back, "Nope."

"Just forget it then, we need to go-"

"The brat will know where it is." Orochimaru hissed as he placed a pale hand under Naruto's chin to tilt it up so his yellow eyes could look into the blue ones, "won't you?"

Kisame grabbed Naruto by the arm before he could confirm it, "Go get it." He said before he roughly shoved Naruto.

Naruto regained his balance as he walked into Tsunade's study. His hands began to sweat as Itachi followed him into the study and to the desk. Naruto crouched down to get the key to the drawer that was under the plant pot in the corner of the room. He got up and handed the key to Itachi, who went to the desk and opened it. He rummaged through it before he pulled out a black leather journal. On the front it had; Minato Namakaze and a picture of himself, a woman with long red hair and a small baby in a hospital. Naruto remembered that Tsunade had said it had been taken just after he had been born.

A small smile appeared on his face and Itachi noticed it, 'Even when his life is hanging by a thread he can still smile…' He narrowed his eyes.

Naruto stopped smiling when he saw Itachi glaring at him and looked away.

Itachi walked up to him after tucking the journal into his black cloak with red clouds on it, "Why are you smiling?"

Naruto didn't reply but instead of looking Itachi in the eyes when his hair was grabbed roughly, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled again, 'Sasuke…he's so much like him…'

Itachi glared and pinned the boy to the wall, "Why are you smiling?" he demanded.

Naruto looked him in the eyes, "Why?" he echoed, his voice distant, "you remind me of someone." He said quietly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "And who would this person be?"

Naruto smiled weakly, "Sasuke"

Itachi smirked darkly and was about to say something when Kisame came in, "We need to go."

Itachi turned to look at Kisame and glared at him for a brief second before his eyes closed and he gave the blue haired man a fake smile, "Just give me a moment."

Kisame looked between Itachi and the blonde boy whose hair had been released and was now looking at the floor. He shook his head before he spoke, "Don't be too long, Itachi dear, we have some important business to do." He said in mock kindness before ducking out and closing the door behind him.

Itachi glared at the door before he looked back at Naruto who had increase the distance between them. He hummed as he stepped closer the boy who stepped back with every step the raven took. Panic flashed in his blue eyes as he felt the wall press against his back. He watched Itachi with scared eyes as he descended gracefully until he was inches from his face.

"What did you say?" He whispered into Naruto's ear and smirked when he felt the boy tremble and shake in fear.

Naruto still didn't reply.

Itachi narrowed his eyes before he grabbed the blonde locks in his pale hand and looked Naruto in the eyes, "What did you say?" he repeated.

Naruto's breaths began to quicken then he felt cold fingers trace the scars on his cheeks. He whimpered and a squeak escaped his lips as the cold fingers travelled down to his warm neck.

"I guess I have no choice…" He said and sighed before he shoved Naruto to the right.

The blonde stumbled and his hands shot out to take hold of the wall he had been against. He felt a kick against his back and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. He pushed himself up and had just got on his knees when Itachi grabbed his blonde hair and pulled him up. Naruto's hands grabbed at the pale ones to try and get him to let go but it was useless. Itachi slammed him against the wall, "Will you tell me now?" He asked after he had pinned Naruto's hands above his head.

Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes and gasped when he felt pressure on his stomach. He looked down to see that his shirt had been lifted up so that Itachi's hand could rest on top of the swirl mark. He looked back up at Itachi and the raven smirked when he could see Naruto eyes begging and screaming for him to stop, "N-no! Please d-don't!"

Itachi smirked, "Do you know what this is?" his hand increase the pressure of the blonde's stomach, "It's a seal…for-"

Naruto gasped and pressed harder against the wall almost like if he was wishing it would give him more distance between the raven's hand and his stomach, "Stop!"

Itachi leaned closer to Naruto, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a burning pain began to shoot through his body and let out a whine and before Itachi could increase the pressure he ground his teeth together, "Sa-Sasu-ke! I said Sasuke!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Good. Now that we've got that out of the way…" He pressed his hand harder against the boy's stomach, who cried out as the pain doubled, "Don't compare me to my foolish Otouto. Ever."

Naruto nodded weakly and when the hands disappeared he fell to the ground and clutched his stomach and inhaled heavy breaths before coughing repeatedly.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the office door. When the door opened Orochimaru's and Kisame's heads shot to the raven and the blonde boy.

"It took you long enough, Itachi, what were you doing to that poor demon?" Orochimaru asked in fake worry. He smiled creepily when the said boy was pushed into his arms.

"Hn. None of your business." The raven replied as he walked out of the door and onto the cold streets, "We need to go now."

Kisame walked up behind the raven and turned back to the snake-like man and boy being dragged by his hair, "Let's go! Hurry up!"

Orochimaru glared, "Shut up, Kisame!"

Itachi looked back at the two men and narrowed his eyes, "Orochimaru."

The snake-man looked up from the struggling boy, "Yes?"

Itachi looked at Naruto briefly before turning his attention to where he was walking, "You don't need to be rough. The boy won't run away."

Kisame's grin widened, showing rows of sharp teeth, "Aw…Is Itachi becoming soft?"

"Hn."

Orochimaru glared as he released Naruto's hair, "he better not…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

The car skidded to a stop outside the grey, concrete building and the raven stepped out. He checked his pockets and nodded to himself as he ran to the closed door and pushed it open so fast it hit off the wall and caused a loud 'bang' to echo through the thin white, concrete corridors,. He didn't care. He just ran down the maze-like corridors, turning left and right numerous times. After what felt like ages, the raven turned a sharp left and a door stood in front of him.

He opened it like he did with the first one and stood frozen on the spot. It was dark but with one light illuminating a bruised, tanned, blonde haired boy lying on a long table with his hands and feet tied at the corners.

"Naruto." he said, barely a whisper and ran to Naruto's side, "Naruto." He said louder but his voice broke at the end of his name.

Naruto's blue, panicked eyes found black and worried black ones and a tear fell down his face, "Sasuke."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's scarred cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead gently. He smoothed his boyfriend's blonde locks, "Shhh, it's okay. Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…please you need to leave. You might get hurt." He whispered shakily.

"No, I'm not leaving. I promise everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'll be right next to you, I promise." He said as he took hold of one of Naruto's tied hands with both of his own hands.

"You shouldn't keep promises you can't keep, Otouto." A taunting voice said from behind them.

Sasuke growled but kept his eyes on Naruto. His boyfriend needed him right now, "Shhh, it's going to be okay…don't cry…I'm here…"

Hands grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away. Sasuke held onto Naruto hand as he fought back and tried to get back to his boyfriend.

Naruto looked panicked as they dragged him away, "Sasuke." He said just as their hands lost connection.

"No!" Sasuke repeated as a whisper, getting louder until they were screams, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

They tied his hands behind his back and dragged him to the opposite side of the room. They tied him to a chair just as Naruto began to scream.

Orochimaru was standing beside Naruto, with a boy probably a few years older than Sasuke. He had round glasses, pale skin and grey hair tied up. In his hands he held a tray of metal objects that reflected the light of the bulb above their heads. Orochimaru picked one of the objects and held it up. It was a thin metal blade: a scalpel.

Sasuke was about to scream and tell them to stop but a gag was tied around his mouth.

The scalpel was lowered and it was run along Naruto's flat and tanned stomach as one of the men read instructions from a book. The people around the blonde boy held him down and prevented him from moving.

Sasuke looked away. He couldn't watch it. He couldn't watch Naruto getting hurt.

Sasuke's head shot up at the deafening scream that emitted from the boy on the table. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched.

He hated feeling helpless. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to do something-anything. But what could he do?

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered what was in his pocket so he moved so his hands could get into his jean pockets. He grabbed hold of his tool. A pocket knife he had picked up before he left Naruto's house. He looked at the group in front of him before he began cutting the ropes when he was sure no one was looking and slowly began to move so he could cut the ropes at his ankles.

Naruto screamed, causing Sasuke to wince at the pain that was in his boyfriend's voice. His blood began to boil when he could see Orochimaru grinning and licking his lips. The ropes dropped to the ground and Sasuke growled quietly as he began to sneak behind them. He was about to pounce when Naruto growled and roared.

All of a sudden everyone that had previously surrounded him had been blasted to the around the room just like when they were in the alley.

Naruto's back was arching of the table at a painful angle. His tied hands were fists as he threw his head back and screamed. His skin started to peal off of his body and his body began to change. His finger nails began to grow into claws and his ears began to slowly turn sharp and pointed and multiple tails bubbled out of his body. His eyes were now pure bright white and his teeth were now longer and sharper. He growled and snapped the ropes that tied his hands to the table and then ripped the ropes around his ankles. Naruto pounced off of the table and landed on all fours. White eyes observed the men around him and then he disappeared. The men, now nervous and panicked looked around them to search for the fox boy.

A red haired man near the exit of the building clutched a baseball bat with both hands that were sweaty and shaky. His grey eyes darted around the room and then he froze. He felt warm breath down the back of his neck and slowly turned his head to where the fox Naruto was standing on his hind legs. The creature that had previously been tied to the table, smirked and before the man could scream Naruto raised both of his hands and crushed the red haired man's head as if it was a watermelon. The creature purred almost and then disappeared once again. One by one Naruto killed off all of the men after a while there was only two left. Both had long black hair but only one of the men triggered something within Naruto. Something that bubbled dangerously inside of him.

Orochimaru stood against the wall as Naruto stalked towards him on his hind legs. His tails swished behind him angrily and his ears were press against the back of his head. He snarled and growled at the snake-like man as he was inches away from him. Naruto took hold of Orochimaru's neck with one of his tails and threw him up into the air and then slammed him back down onto the floor. He grabbed the top half of the old snake's body and began to pull slowly; letting Orochimaru feel overwhelming pain before his last breath when he ripped him in half. The fox threw the two halves of the body away and a smirk played on his mouth. It purred as it walked around in the organs and blood that belonged to the ripped up man. It stalked to the top half of Orochimaru's body and picked it up. It looked at the pained expression on his face and a feeling of pleasure boiled inside of the fox. It threw it against the wall and got down on all fours and roared.

A sudden movement caught his eyes and so his head whipped to the direction. Sasuke was charging at his older brother with his hand holding the pocket knife that was raised to strike. The knife plunged into the older Uchiha's torso who hadn't moved to escape the attack. Sasuke's fierce black and Itachi's faded black eyes locked for a second before Itachi shoved Sasuke away, taking the knife with him. Sasuke glared at his older brother as Itachi stumbled as he clutched his wound. He spat up blood and it trickled out of his mouth. He gently pushed himself off of the wall and staggered towards his brother, "Otouto…" he said weakly.

Naruto roared as he clutched his head and swayed from side. Sasuke turned to look at his boyfriend just as Itachi collapsed, "Naruto…" he breathed, forgetting about his brother and ran towards the boy.

The blood slowly began to fade and his blonde hair started to show after his ears and tails disappeared and his eyes turned back to blue. He fell to the ground but he never hit the concrete floor because Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around him and he cradled the blonde.

"Sas-Sasuke?" he asked in a far away voice.

Sasuke smiled a small and happy smile, "I'm here, Naruto. It's okay now."

Naruto's brows furrowed and he reached his blood covered hand up to wipe away tears, "Why are you crying?"

"Everything is going to be okay now, Naruto." He said gently.

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend, "I...love you."

Sasuke's smile widened slightly and was about to reply but a series of coughs interrupted him.

Sasuke turned to where his brother was lying. He was lying on his side as he coughed up blood. He smiled a small smile to his younger brother as he began to get up. He stumbled when he got to his feet and began to shuffle towards the two boys.

Sasuke clutched Naruto protectively, "Stay back!" he yelled.

Itachi crouched down beside his brother and his now unconscious boyfriend in his arms. Sasuke pressed himself against the wall and held Naruto's closer, 'He should be dead! How is he still moving?'

"Otouto…" he said as he pressed two fingers on the middle of Sasuke's forehead, "I'm sorry…" he breathed before he fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

_Two years later…_

"Tsunade have you seen the box I put here?" the blonde yelled from the front door.

Tsunade peered out of her office down the hall, "No, but maybe Sas-"

"That's me moved the last box, Naruto." Sasuke said a he jogged up behind his lover and wrapped his hands around his waist and laid his chin on Naruto's head.

Naruto grinned and leaned into Sasuke. Sasuke kissed his head as he began to pull away. Naruto smiled and turn to the raven, "I think that's us ready to go."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his blonde's forehead.

"Wait, before you go I need to give you something's!" Tsunade said as she ran back into her office.

"I'll wait in the car, okay?" Sasuke said before he gave Naruto a quick kiss and left the house.

Tsunade came back with two books and envelopes. She handed them to Naruto and her eyes began to tear up as she smiled at him, "Don't read these until you're at the house and unpacked, okay?"

Naruto took the envelopes and the books. He was about to leave when he turned back and hugged the blonde haired woman. She hugged him back and took a shaky breath.

"Will you be okay one your own?" she asked him quietly.

Naruto smiled, "I was going to ask you the same question, I'll be fine, I've got Sasuke." he replied.

They rocked back and forth for what seamed like ages before Naruto pulled away and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks, "You better call me everyday or I'll be round there and pounding the crap out of you, okay?" she said.

Naruto laughed, "You need to watch it, or you'll bust a hip, Granny!"

Tsuande punched him lightly in the stomach, "Watch it, brat!" she replied playfully, "Now get going before Sasuke comes back and sees you like this." She said as she wiped away Naruto's own tears.

Naruto's smile widened and he hugged her again, "thank you…for everything." He whispered before running out of the door.

Naruto slide into Sasuke's black **Mercedes-Benz CLS63**** and smiled, "Let's go."**

**Sasuke nodded and drove off, "What are they?" he asked gesturing to the envelopes and books in Naruto's hands.**

**Naruto smiled, "****I don't know, Granny told me not to read them until we're unpacked."**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged in return.**

**It didn't take them long to get to their destination. They parked in the large drive and got out. Naruto smiled as he looked at the house that stood proudly in front of the two boys. It was large, but not as large as the Uchiha mansion, but larger than Tsunade's house. The house was newly built and had large windows and front door, all made of oak and ****two large gardens with many different flowers. Naruto squealed and jumped up and down as they walked to the front door. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's child-like behaviour as he unlocked the door to a large open hallway. It had huge stairs leading to the second floor across from the door and to the right and left was large arches also made of oak that lead to rooms such as the kitchen, living room and the study. **

**Naruto ran into the house and laid the book and envelopes on a table in the middle of the hallway and then ran back to Sasuke, "Let's go get our stuff!"**

The raven agreed and followed the excited blonde to his car.

They gathered all of their boxes and after a few hours of unpacking and doing 'other things' they were fully unpacked and tired. They were now lying on the living room sofa. Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's chest as they cuddled into each other. Naruto smiled as he got up and stretched, "Let's go to bed." he said as he pulled a reluctant Sasuke off the sofa.

On their way to the stairs, Naruto picked up the books and envelopes. They got changed for bed and they together in the queen size bed. Naruto waited until Sasuke was asleep so he could grab the letters and go outside to their balcony and read them privately. Once he was sitting on one of the chairs out on the balcony, Naruto opened one of the envelopes and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this it means you have found someone you love very much and that you've moved into your own house. The first thing we'd like to say is that; we're sorry for not being with you. If there was any wish we could have it would be to see you grow up. No matter how much you miss us we want to let you know that we love you so very much and that we may not be with you in body but we are with you in spirit. If only we could have spent more time with you, but we only did this to save you. Don't blame yourself for our death because we will never die as long as we have our faith in you. On the back of this letter we have some things we would like you to do. Don't let us down._

_Mum and Dad._

Naruto wiped his tears before he turned the letter over to read more.

_Naruto,_

_Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong, Make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm, also don't stay up late; you need lots of sleep…and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few…ones you can really, really trust._

_I wasn't very good at it, but make sure you study and stick in at school. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers. Oh, and this is important; be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, put your wages into your savings account. No alcohol until your twenty, too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. _

_Naruto from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much, oh so much I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you._

_Lots and lots of love, Mum._

Naruto couldn't hold back all the tears as he began to read the smallest and last message on the letter.

_Naruto,_

_My message to you is…I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's._

_Goodbye, Naruto._

_Dad._

Naruto smiled as he hugged the letter and put it back into its envelope. He opened the next envelope and pulled out another letter.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry for having to leave you like this; it was very hard for me to do it, believe me. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault; it was going to happen eventually, it just happened sooner than it was supposed to be. I want you to read my book – not one of my 'pervy' ones, but my very first book. I hoped to change the world with this book. I wanted to bring more peace into the world with this one. I hope you like it._

_See ya Kiddo!_

_Jiraya._

Naruto felt tears wet his face as he finished reading the letter. He smiled as he wiped away his tears.

"You okay?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaning on the doorframe and smiled, "Yeah, I'm…uh…"

Sasuke smiled and walk over to his boyfriend and hugged him. Naruto smiled, "They were from my parents and Jiraya."

Sasuke hummed as he took the letter from Naruto's waiting hand.

He read it and them flipped it over. He chuckled which caused curiosity take over Naruto, "What's so funny?"

Sasuke just handed Naruto the letter and he read the back of it. He blushed as he read it.

_P.S. Give my 'other' books a shot, show them to your boyfriend for nice tips for the future if you know what I mean._

"Pervert!" He said as quickly folded the letter and put it back in its envelope.

Sasuke chuckled again, "So…you going to show me those books?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in horror, "Trust me you don't want to read those trashy novels. They're scarring!"

Sasuke smirked, "How do you know? Have you read them?"

Naruto blushed deeper and looked away and said, "He made me read them, I had no choice."

"Hmm…" the raven said as he picked Naruto up bridal-style and picked up the envelopes and books, "Let's go to sleep."

Naruto crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Sleep? I know what your definition of sleep is and my answer is 'no'!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, I actually want to sleep this time, I'm tired from all the things we done today." He replied as he laid Naruto on the bed and cuddle into the blonde.

Naruto smiled as he buried into the Uchiha's chest and took a deep breath of Sasuke's dreamy scent.

"Night, Sasuke. I love you…"

"Night, Naruto, I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Me no own Naruto or any of the characters…T-T

Epilogue

'Mm smells good; smells sweet…' The sleepy cocoon of blankets thought, 'smells…smells like...like-'

The blonde boy shot up, still clinging to the warmth that the blankets gave him. He grinned, 'PANCAKES!'

He leapt out of the queen size bed and bolted down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sasuke was in the kitchen making pancakes when Naruto rushed in. The blue-eyed blonde boy quickly spotted a plate next to the Uchiha which had five freshly made pancakes on it.

He grinned slyly and snuck towards the plate of Naruto's second heaven, his first heaven being ramen obviously.

He ducked behind the counter when Sasuke turned around to get set the plate on the island which was where the hungry blonde had ducked behind. Blonde hair slowly rose, followed by a hungry looking pair of sky blue eyes which had it heart set on the plate of pancakes with syrup poured over them.

Naruto watched Sasuke as continued to make more pancakes as he hummed 'Love addict' by Family Force 5. Naruto put his hand in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at the raven as he began to lift the plate of pancakes.

That's when it happened.

A smirk grew on Sasuke's lips as he turned to see blonde spiky hair poke out from behind the counter.

"Shhh, he'll hear you!" a voice whispered furiously to his growling stomach begging for the delicious, syrup smothered pancakes.

Sasuke grinned evilly as he crouched down and quietly crept around the counter. His grin just widened as he saw that the blonde boy's back was to the raven. He crawled behind the unsuspecting boy.

His tongue stuck out and licked the smaller boy's ear after he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto let out a yelp and dropped the plate on the white tiled floor, splattering the syrup and pancakes all over the floor.

The raven chuckled at Naruto's pout and blew air onto the blonde's neck, "Naruto, were you planning on eating without me?" he asked while smirking.

"You done that deliberate, didn't you, teme?" Naruto replied with a small growl at the end.

Sasuke gasped, "Of, coarse I didn't! Why would you suggest such a thing?" He replied with fake hurt.

The blonde crossed his arms, "You're too predicable sometimes."

Sasuke pulled back and help up his boyfriend. He smirked at the blonde's lower lip that poked out childishly, "You're right because I like the way you look when you pout like that. Its cute."

The blue eyes widened and the pout disappeared, replaced with a faint blush on the scarred cheeks as he looked away, "Teme…" he mumbled.

Sasuke picked up the plate and pancakes that lay on the floor, "Go and get ready, we can eat out for breakfast."

Naruto's curiosity lit up his blue eyes, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke turned around to clean the plate after he put the spoiled pancakes in the bin, "It's a surprise."

"He's so easy to please, sometimes." The Uchiha muttered as the blonde squealed happily and skipped up the stairs to get ready.

Naruto bounced into the bathroom and had the quickest shower he had ever had. After getting changed into a pair of light blue tight jeans and orange t-shirt that clung to his figure nicely, he was about to sped down the stairs when he saw a book in the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. The grin that had been plastered on his face turned into a genuine smile at the sight of his dad's journal and opened it up to the first page where a picture of two people was tucked into it. The man on the left had blonde hair-a lot like Naruto's but longer and his eyes were also the same as Naruto's. The other was a woman of the same age as the man and had long red hair that also had blue eyes. The couple were smiling at each other with eyes filled with love and in their arms was a small child wrapped in an orange blanket. Naruto's smiled grew at the sight of how happy his parents looked.

'Is that how I look when I look at Sasuke? Are my eyes filled with that much love?' Naruto thought before he closed the journal.

He had already read the journal and he had noticed that a lot of it had rituals and guides about the things that had been done to him two years ago in that dark room he never wanted to look at or even think about.

He had noticed more than half of the book was empty and there were lots of stories and other things that journals usually had in them like what his dad's thoughts and feelings were at the time and situations and dreams. Most of it was about his mum and dad's crazy situations and there were some stories about his mum's pregnancy and her cravings that Naruto had given her.

Naruto had been wondering whether to start his own journal. He had even bought his own orange journal but every time he went to write in it, he couldn't think of anything to write about. His brows furrowed as he sat down and chewed the orange pencil. After denting some teeth marks into the pencil, he decided just to write what came to the top of his head.

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_Well, I'd just thought I'd say that Sasuke and I are doing great. He made pancakes this morning but he made me drop them after he crept up on me…Teme. Anyway, we're getting ready to go out somewhere but Sasuke won't tell me because it's a surprise and knowing Sasuke, he won't tell me cause he's just as stubborn as I am sometimes…_

_I've been thinking a lot lately; mostly about Kyuubi._

_I haven't told anyone about what happened to Kyuubi-_

"Naurto! Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled from down stairs.

"I'll be there the now!" Naruto called back before going back to writing.

_Anyway, I better go now, Sasuke is being impatient…_

_Bye, I love you,_

_Naruto_

He closed the journal and put it in the drawer before rushing down the stairs to be greeted with a slightly annoyed Uchiha.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Oh! Nothing, I'm just getting ready!" The blonde replied before he ran out of the house to where Sasuke's car was parked.

Sasuke sighed as he locked the door and got in the car. He had just got out of the driveway when Naruto asked; "Where are we going?"

"I already told you that it's a surprise."

Naruto pouted, "Fine then! What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Surprise." Was all that the raven said in reply to Naruto's constant questioning.

"Teme, you're no fun!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he parked his car at the side of the road near a park.

"We're here."

Naruto jumped out of the car at those words and Sasuke followed the blonde boy into the park with a sigh. It was just a normal park with trees and flowers and grass. There were some benches and a small kid's playground. But there was something different about the park.

There was a picnic blanket on the ground with a basket of food on it with glasses and plates.

Naruto gasped and followed Sasuke to the blanket.

They sat down and Sasuke smiled at the blonde boy, "Go on, have something to eat."

"Is this what you meant by having somewhere to go for breakfast?" the blonde asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

Sasuke nodded, "Do you like it?"

The blonde also nodded and he was about to take a drink of his juice when he noticed something floating in his glass. He starred at the object and then a tear rolled down his cheek as Sasuke took it out of the glass and got on one knee, "Sasuke what-?"

"Shut up , dobe! Let me do this right!" Sasuke snapped before he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked into Naruto's wide blue eyes, "Naruto, I've loved you since the day we met in school; I know I was a bit of a bastard but I didn't understand the feeling I was having until the day when I saw you being beat up by those kids. I want to be with you forever to protect you and love you, so will you do this one favour and be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

Naruto hugged Sasuke, "Well, that's a silly question…" he said before he pulled back and smiled at the raven who looked confused and panicked, "Of coarse I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled and hugged the blonde after he slid the ring on his finger.

'**He better not hurt you or I'll make sure he can have sex with you ever again…' **Said a growling voice from inside Naruto's head, '**I'll rip his balls off…**'

'Shut up, Kyuubi!' Naruto thought angrily.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, "Yeah, I feel great!"

'**Well, obviously, you're glowing with after-sex. I should know I was there! It prevented me from getting to sleep cause you're so damn loud-!**'

"Shut up!" yelled the blushing blonde aloud, receiving a confused look from Sasuke, "Sorry about that!"

Sasuke chuckled before giving the blonde a quick kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

'**Well I sure as hell don't! Hurry up and eat breakfast cause I'm hungry!' **Kyuubi said.

Naruto only rolled his eyes, 'How many time do I need to tell you to shut up?'

'**I don't know, maybe if you bribe Sasuke into buying you ramen-'**

'After all of his effort into making this for me? No way!' Naruto thought as he smiled lovingly at Sasuke who returned the smile with one of his own.

'**You do realise that this is all going to lead to one thing, don't you?' **Kyuubi asked.

'What is that then, Kyuubi?' Naruto asked mentally rolling his eyes.

'**Sex.'**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

><p><span>Well, thats the end of the story! DX<span>

Thank to all of the people who read my story or reviewed! I am sorry about the delays and such but i do have a busy life...like school and stuff...T-T

Anyway I hope you all liked it! 

SEE YA! XP

Oh, and I am writing another story but sadly this might be even more slower since I have exams...but please do check it out once its up!


End file.
